


For Winter I'll Fight

by MarvellousFics12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky can't cook for shit, Clint And Tony Are Curious, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Polyamory, Prank War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Slow build-ish?, Spying, Swearing, Tony has a crush, dancing competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12
Summary: Steve knows that Bucky's alive.Now all he has to do is sneak out to avoid Tony's wrath (for the time being), retrieve his old friend and bring him home.What could possibly happen?Or the story of how Steve does something stupid, but it all works out.





	1. Steve's an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So, I'm new, and I just wanted to upload this fic I've been working on for a while.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Please leave tips or anything. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> So I'm new here and I wanted to upload this fic I've been working on for a while.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Leave tips or anything at all, Thank You!  
> ~

“Steve, you’re a goddamn idiot, you know that, right?”  
“Tony I was following a lead, I was fine.”  
“You know that’s not true! You went in blind, without backup. Even I’m not that reckless!” Tony shouted back.  
“I was fine, Tony.”  
“Like hell. You barely made it back goddamn it! Stop being so damn stubborn and don’t ever pull this shit again!” Tony’s eyes were wide, anger showing on his face that meant Steve better not try to tell Tony otherwise, and so he didn’t.  
“We done here, Bruce?” Steve asked the doctor who had just been stitching Steve’s abdomen.  
Hydra had, maybe, shot Steve. Multiple times. Only the wound on his abdomen hadn’t healed yet. It was kinda deep. Tony wasn’t too happy about it.  
“Yeah. Just, be careful next time Steve, and you’re grounded, no exercising nor attacking Hydra for at least a week. Your super serum will heal you faster than that, but you need a little rest.  
“Damn right you’re goddamn grounded.” Tony butted in, still angry but a little less furious. 

~  
“You know, if you’d just told us you were going, one of us could’ve backed you up, would’ve saved you a lot of heat from Tony.” Natasha stated.  
“You know I couldn’t ask for backup, Nat.”  
“Tell me why not Steve. Are you that desperate? You won’t find him when you’re dead yourself.” Nat shot back.  
“I just have to find him and I can do this alone.”  
“Point is, you don’t have to, Cap.” Natasha’s expression changed, her eyes showed sadness for her friend that still tried to carry the world on his shoulders.  
“Thanks Nat, I.. I gotta go. See ya.” Steve said, softly patting her shoulder as a goodbye. Steve would be gone in a few days and Nat most likely knew it but wouldn’t tell.

~  
Steve had retreated back to his room. He had to figure out how to sneak out again. He just had to find Bucky.  
Everything had changed for Steve after the battle in DC. He now knew Bucky was alive, captured by Hydra and made to be the Winter Soldier.  
Now he just had to find him.  
Well, finding him was not really the problem, he had found him before, he just had to find a way to convince Bucky to come with him, and not getting killed by Hydra on his way out was nice too.  
He knew he’d be letting his team down if he went to find Bucky once again, but he just had to. Bucky had been in Hydra’s captivity for way too long.  
So Steve made a plan. The Winter Soldier was a ghost indeed, and only Hydra really had files on him, so that was his plan, storm a base, get info and get out. Simple as that.


	2. Gone

“JARVIS, get me a location on Cap. Anyone, any info about where he might have gone?”  
“Sir, Captain Rogers has disabled the tracker in his cell phone, no location can be found.”  
“That fucker.” Tony hissed under his breath.  
“JARVIS, check camera’s, social media, anything that can give us any intel.”  
“Tony, he’ll be fine. You’re overreacting...” Clint tried to reason. He’d be dead now if looks could kill.  
“Alright, we’ll find him Tones, no need to death glare me..” Clint huffed.  
“I’ll ask around for any Winter Soldier alerts, if there are he’s most likely there.” Nat offered, already getting to calling people.  
“We shouldn’t inform Fury.., right?” Bruce asked shyly, not wanting to get into this mess or receive any death glares from Tony.  
“No. Only when we’re sure we can’t find him. Fury won’t be too happy about Cap running off to save the assassin. Again..” Tony said, his tone a little calmer.

~  
It’s about 4 AM, the Avengers tower is silent. No one’ll be awake now, unless someone has nightmares, but Steve hasn’t heard anyone so he figures now is the best time.  
Steve suits up, takes his shield and some ammo, figuring it must be enough for his mission. He sneaks out of the tower unseen, except for JARVIS, but he knows Tony will dig up anything on him as soon as he notices he’s gone once again.  
He takes a quinjet with his destination set in Oregon. It’s about a 4 hour flight, and given the Avengers will wake in about 4 hours and will notice him missing in about 6, he’ll have to get this over with quickly. God, Tony will be so mad…

~  
“Hail Hydra, cut of one head, two more shall take its place!”  
The catchphrase is starting to annoy the shit out of Steve, he’s heard it about a hundred times now.  
“Yeah hail this!” Steve said as he threw one of Hydra’s goons through a wall. He wasn’t gonna get any info like this, but man, he could definitely let off some steam now.  
When Steve had finally reached the computer/ control room he plugged in one of Starks magical USB thingies and let it do its work. The USB needed about 10 minutes to decrypt and save any intel from the computer and then Steve could leave and feel the heat of Tony’s anger. That won’t be pretty…  
The USB thingie bleeped, announcing it was done with whatever it had been programmed to do. Steve pulled it out and started to run towards the exit (a wall which he kind of ran through on his way into the base) when he heard something. Or someone.

~  
“JARVIS, where are we? Found anything?” Tony asked, twitching nervously on his chair.  
“I’m sorry sir. No one seems to have spotted the Captain on his way. The quinjet he used however, has been tracked to the state Oregon, United States,” JARVIS announced, “The Captain has tried to scramble the signal so I wasn’t able to get a precise location.”  
“Thanks J. Fire up a jet!” Tony told the AI as he called the other Avengers to suit up for a trip to Oregon. 

~  
He ducked just in time to deflect a bullet, pulled up his shield and burst through a wall. He had no time to see who it was but he could guess; the Winter Soldier.  
Steve quickly recovered from the shock of his Bucky being there when the wall next to him blew up, sending him flying over a few tables.  
The Soldier shot at the shield, never hitting Steve but scaring him nevertheless. He didn’t remember him…  
After another few walls blowing up, some gun magazines being emptied on Steve’s shield and a fistfight Steve hit the ground, huffing when his back hit the cold concrete.  
“I’m Steve, your best friend,” a punch deflected, “since,” a punch in the ribs, “childhood.” Steve huffed as the breath left his lungs with the punch he received to his chest.  
“I,” The Soldier punched the blond in his abdomen, “don’t,” he ducked and kicked the blond down, “know you!” he yelled.  
The Soldier held the blond down, sitting on his heaving chest as he started to punch him in the face.  
“Yes you do,” The blond took a hit, his eye socket cracked, “you’re my Bucky,” he took another hit, his jaw started turning purple, “and I’m with you,” the blond started losing consciousness, “till the end of the line...” His eyes closed, things turned black, the pain faded away, the hitting stopped.

~  
“JARVIS, keep the jet ready.” Tony instructed the AI.  
“Yes sir.”  
“I’ll take the main entrance, Nat, take the back. Clint, get up high. Bruce, stay here, stay out of the fight unless things turn south.”  
“Copy that.” Natasha responded.  
“Yup, tin man.” Clint smirked.  
“Thanks Tony..” Bruce responded, he’d rather not fight. The big guy would make things more of a mess than it already was.  
The Avengers, minus Bruce, stormed the Hydra facility only to find a lot of Hydra goons already taken care of. That’s when Natasha’s eye fell on a hole in the wall, shaped like a human, but sideways… Steve must’ve really been impatient with this one... She smirked at the thought of Captain America throwing someone through a wall.  
“Yo guys, get to the north part of the building, corridor 13, second door on your right, well, not much left of a door..” Tony told the team through their comms.  
When everyone arrived they saw a path of destruction, multiple walls gone, rooms blown up and blood on the floor and walls, enough for people to die, as multiple did.  
“Alright folks, let’s get the old man back.” Clint said. Everyone parted and made a way through the rubble in order to search for the Captain.


	3. At the Soldiers mercy

The blond man is unconscious, but the Soldier has stopped hitting him.. Why? He thinks.  
The Soldier hit him once more after he’d told him he’d be with him till the end of the line, but when he wanted to punch the blond, ehh, Steve, he somehow couldn’t. It felt wrong.  
His heart ached at the thought of hurting the man. The man he didn’t even know..  
His mission was to kill the intruder, and he’d never failed a mission. But now he found he couldn’t complete his mission, not when it was to kill the man. Steve.  
The Soldier had grabbed the man, thrown him over his shoulder and taken him to one of his safe houses.  
He had to find out why he couldn’t kill the blond and why he knew him. A new mission.

~  
“JARVIS, make a heat signature scan, anyone fitting Steve’s descriptions?” Bruce told the AI.  
“No heat signatures found fitting the Captains descriptions, Dr. Banner.”  
“Guys, get out. He’s not there..” Bruce told his team, letting his shoulders sag in defeat.  
“Wait..” Tony said, “Let’s take some of the blood spilled here, might find something..”  
Back at the quinjet Tony asked Bruce to examine the blood.  
“You know I’m not that kind of doctor right?” Bruce asked, tilting his eyebrow at Tony.  
“I know, but can’t you try? Please?” Tony pouted, knowing Bruce wouldn’t say no now, and so Bruce examined the blood back at Avengers Tower.

~  
He had laid down the blond, Steve, in one of the cells, had gotten him some water and food for when he woke and left.  
“Who the hell is Bucky..?” The Soldier muttered to himself. He’d ask when the man would wake.

~  
Damn, what an headache.. That’s when everything came back to him, the Hydra base, explosions, a man, not just a man, Bucky, he’d fought him, but.. lost consciousness? Hmm..  
Steve looked around and found he was in a cell. He’d gotten some water and food, no cans or anything he could possibly use to get out of here.. too bad.  
He couldn’t really feel pain when he stood up, only a slight dizziness as he rose too quickly. The serum healed all of his injuries except for the ache in his heart. Didn’t Bucky remember him..?  
A door opened and Steve quickly stood straight as if he wasn’t hurt. Taking a position which would allow him to hook the bastard that’d come in so he could escape. His plan quickly fell apart when Bucky came in. He stepped towards Steve, “Eat, drink. Do it and we’ll talk.” With that he left and slammed the door behind himself. Talk? What’d he want to talk about, did he remember him? Well, only one way to find out. He ate and drank what was waiting for him, sat himself down on his thin mattress and waited for the steel door to open again.

~  
“JARVIS, please notify Tony the blood tests have matched, send him here right away.” Bruce instructed the AI.  
“Sir, Dr. Banner has found a match regarding the blood testing. He asked for you to be send up to the lab.”  
“Thanks J, tell him I’ll be right there.” Tony answered, quickly finishing his tinkering with the Mark XVIII. He took the elevator to the lab and asked Bruce who it had been matched to.  
“Well, there were some of the blood samples which matched some random people, about 3 of them. I got Jarvis to run a background check on them but that didn’t get us any important info. Then I ran the leftover samples to some of the older data, giving us a 40% hit on a James Buchanan Barnes.”  
Tony’s mouth dropped. Steve’s Bucky was there? And now Steve was gone? Shit.  
“Tony, it’s Bucky. We’ve gotta inform the rest of the team. Maybe Nat knows something, she has investigated him for years..”  
Tony could only nod, already telling JARVIS to get the team together immediately.


	4. It's Winter

The door to Steve’s cell opened again. The Soldier stepped in, pushing Steve back down who was already on his feet.  
“Sit. Stay down.”  
His voice wasn’t like the Winter Soldier, which was a big relief to Steve, but it wasn’t like Bucky either.. He figured doing what he wanted was the best option for now..  
Steve looked at Bucky until he opened his mouth, “I want answers,” He told him, looking down on Steve, “and you’re gonna give ‘em to me.”  
“Well Buck, you’re gonna have to be more specific than that.” Steve smiled, batting his eyelashes, it worked back in the day, maybe it did now too.  
The Soldier had a frown on his face, not understanding what the man was trying to do. Was he.. flirting? He thought only women should do that to men.., Hydra never had him seduce a man before.  
“Stop that. Talk. Why do you call me Bucky?” He asked, still having a frown on his face from not understanding so much. He just hoped the man could shed some light on the dark places in his brain.  
“You don’t remember? Anything?” Steve asked, the little spark disappearing from his eyes. His hope Bucky’d recognized him faded away..  
The Soldier didn’t understand. Was this man that stupid? He just asked him, right? Hydra would punish the blond for asking stupid questions.. And so the Soldier stepped forward, looked at him with piercing eyes and ordered, “I asked you a question, answer me.”  
Steve looked shocked, was Bucky truly gone..? 

~  
Bruce pointed at a map of Russia, some place in the mountains. Natasha informed them that one of the last Hydra safe houses was located there. They didn’t ask how she knew that. Barnes would go somewhere he’d know, so this was the place to be. Also because the Avengers had already hit every other safe house they knew about, but still no sign of their Captain.  
“The base is up here. We’ll drop you from the jet, best way to get up there when you can’t fly.” Bruce explained.  
“Anyone a plan of attack?” Natasha asked.  
“I have a plan. Attack.” Tony stated before he flew out of the jet, not even waiting for the others to follow. He’d find Steve. He had to.  
“Well, let’s go then.” Clint said before jumping from the jet, landing on the platform close to the base next to Natasha and Tony.  
The Avengers went in, Tony taking the lead, instructing JARVIS to get a heat signature or something, to register any sign of life.  
The Avengers had checked all the rooms and floors, not finding anything, they all lost hope that they would find Steve here.  
“Sir, I believe a faint heat signature is below you. I can’t read if it’s human or not.” JARVIS told Tony.  
Hope sprung back in Tony's eyes as he got his lasers to work the concrete until he could easily get down to a new layer which hadn’t been mapped. A secret layer. Cool, Tony thought.  
“Guys get down to the basement. Heat signature detected on a secret floor.”

~  
The blond looked hurt, why? His wounds had been treated well and had already healed because of his serum, that couldn’t be it.  
The blond, Steve, had been talking for a while now, the Soldier only listening, sometimes questioning him more when he couldn’t follow, and with every question the blond looked more hurt than before.  
After a while the blond fell silent, he looked at the ground, his eyes where red, he swallowed hard. Why?  
“Are you hurt?” The Soldier eventually asked, not knowing what had happened to the blond.  
The blond looked up, he had tears in his eyes, “Yeah Buck. A bit. It’s not your fault though, its Hydra’s. They did this..”  
The Soldier didn’t understand, “What did they do, Steve?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.  
Steve looked up, shocked by the usage of his name, “They did this to you. You don’t remember me. We-, I.. oh Bucky, I might have lost you..” He said, tears trickling down his cheeks.  
The Soldier shook his head, the blond was so confusing. He might have known him, but no one he ever knew was so affectionate towards him, they just instructed him with things, never praised him or anything. They just told him to do things again, which meant he had done a good job, but this man was crying for a man who didn’t know him..  
“Steve, look at me.” The Soldier instructed.  
Steve looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks silently, “Look, I can’t remember who I was before anything, and I don’t remember you. Not really. But.. I stopped my mission for you so you must mean something to me and I’m planning on finding out exactly what.”  
“Oh Bucky..” The blond sobbed, he made a move towards the Soldier, arms open, but it was so quick the Soldier immediately grabbed his wrists hard, pushing him to the floor.  
Steve looked shocked, “I.. I’m sorry, I just wanted to hug you.. I missed you Buck..”  
“No touching.” The Soldier said, looking somewhat confused and scared.  
“’M sorry Buck..” Steve said, not per se to the Soldier, but to the Bucky he’d lost.

~  
The Avengers had infiltrated Hydra bases a hundred times before, everyone knew what to do. Just be carefull, expect the unexpected and be concentrated. Everyone was focused on finding Cap and eliminating the threat if there were any. But given they were in a Hydra base, there must be.  
“JARVIS, how far?” Tony asked.  
“15 feet up ahead. The heat signature is now recognisable as one of either a large animal or of human sorts.” JARVIS informed Tony as well as the team.  
Clint and Natasha crouched behind the Ironman suit in which Tony was ready to blow up the wall dividing them from their Captain.  
A small explosion later and the wall was gone. The Avengers got through it quickly, looking around to detect any threat. None so far.  
“Well, that was easy.” Clint huffed, lowering his bow a little. Natasha was still focused as ever. What was the noise she heard?

~  
“What was that..? Buck?” Steve asked the Soldier, having a worrying frown on his forehead.  
“Блядь..” The Soldier muttered under his breath. Why the fuck did they have to find them already. He was just starting, goddamn it.  
“If you scream, I’ll disappear, never to be found again. Understand?” The Soldier threatened.  
The blond nodded while the Soldier rose to stand, pulling the blond, Steve, up, “You’re my hostage if they find us. If you make any noises I’m gone.”  
He was in Winter Soldier mode, somewhat, ready to flee or attack at any moment, but this time he wasn’t alone, he had to take Steve with him too.


	5. Fight or flight?

“Down this way!” Nat shouted at her fellow Avengers as she ran down the corridor.  
She looked at the empty hall. She just heard a door slam shut, now seeing it was a door from a cell. Probably where Steve had been..  
“Tony, get down there! I’ll follow. Nat you’ve got our rear. Oh and Bruce? If anything comes out of this building either inform us or get it yourself.” Clint told the Avengers.  
The Avengers started chasing the noises of footsteps and ragged breathing. The noise was still faint, but Tony was sure he could hear it more and more clearly now. That was until he was buried in rubble.

~  
“Buck, what did you just do?” Steve asked, trying to look back but not being able to. He had to keep running or Bucky would disappear.  
“Keep running.” Bucky instructed fiercely.  
Steve kept quiet. He could only hope they had all survived the explosion.. It would be on him if they hadn't.  
“When we’re out we’re going straight ahead. There’ll be a tunnel if we jump from the cliff. It’s our only escape." Bucky informed Steve, still running while holding Steve’s wrist.  
“We’re gonna jump from a cliff? This’ll be great. Tony will be so mad.” Steve muttered more to himself than to Bucky.  
The two men ran towards the tunnel, Steve clenched his fists and took a leap of faith.

~  
“Guys! Come in. Anyone on comms?” Tony asked as he pulled himself from the rubble and dust.  
“Yeah, I’m great. Maybe a bit of a bone sticking out of my leg, but fine otherwise.” Clint huffed, brushing some dust from himself as he sat himself up.  
“Nice Barton. We’ll look at that. Nat come in. Bruce, you too.” Tony instructed.  
“Yeah no fuss. I'm right here, didn’t even get hit. I watched your backs well enough, but you should watch your heads, fellas.” Natasha said, feeling relieved when she heard Barton was fine.  
“HULK CATCH!” The Avengers heard from Bruce’s comm.  
“So, Barton, you all right there? Nat, can you help him? I’m gonna have to deal with the big guy and whatever he’ll catch.” Tony said, already on his way out of the building.  
As it appeared, the Hulk wasn’t someone the people who were trying to flee had counted on as he had caught them quite fast. But hey, a Hulk isn’t easy to beat.  
“Nice work, Bruce.” Tony stated. A second later he was punched into a tree. “Right. Don’t mention puny Banner.” He said more to himself as a reminder.  
The Hulk was still on top of two men apparently, who were still struggling to fight their way out of there, which wasn’t happening.  
“Wow, feisty one, slow down. He won’t let go.” Tony said to the man with dark clothes, when he looked at his face his jaw dropped. The Winter Soldier.  
“Guys, we’ve got the Soldier, and Cap. Holy shit guys!”  
“Hulk, take both to the jet.” Tony told him, in return he got an angry glare, and so Tony resumed, “Please?” On which the Hulk hummed and grabbed the men.

~  
“Tony? What’s going on?” Steve asked, gaining conscience in what appeared to be a quinjet.  
“Ah Cap, nice to see you. You dumb bastard!” Tony almost shouted. Yep, he was angry..  
“Tony.” Natasha said, looking dangerous and sending him away with a suggestive glare.  
“Look Cap, we kinda searched the whole world for you. You disappeared, remember?” She asked, already talking without an answer, “Bruce caught you two trying to escape, now you’re here, the Soldier is in confinement."  
“You are a little dehydrated and should eat something Cap. No further injuries, except for the big guy squashing you for a while back there. Sorry ‘bout that.”  
“’S fine..” The Captain said, staring off to where Bucky must be held. Would he be alright?  
“No. You can’t see him.” Natasha told him, reading his thoughts apparently, “Not yet at least. Don’t forget Cap, he kidnapped you for days. We were worried sick.”


	6. Captured

He raised his arm, making a fist before putting all of his strength into the punch.  
He yelled as he hit the glass, but not even his metal arm could crack this goddamn window.  
After a few punches the Soldier decided he wouldn’t get out this way. He stood in the middle of his cell and looked around, remembering all of the details of what he could see.  
His cell was round, made from glass and strong enough to hold the Hulk, probably. He was in a secured chamber, the walls painted a dark grey. There was one door; his escape. The door was secured with Starks technology which wasn’t so easy to break in or out of but he would come up with something, like he always did.  
The roof above his cell was cement. Impenetrable, even for his arm.  
His observations were interrupted when the door opened and the Black Widow walked in. 

~  
The Avengers had arrived at their Tower. Steve had eaten about a horse and had been sent to his room. He was exhausted so didn’t fight it. The rest of the team was in the communal living room.  
“Guys, are you sure about this? Shouldn’t we tell Steve at least..?” Bruce asked as the others were still bickering about who should interrogate Barnes.  
“We can’t tell him. He would just interrogate us in turn.” Clint said as Tony cut him off, “Which he’s already been doing. But he can’t know. We don’t know what happened to him back there, we gotta know from the Soldier. Steve will just say we’re exaggerating.”  
“Exactly, and given I’m the spy here and don’t have tells like you guys, I will be interrogating him.”  
“Nat, are you-” Clint tried to say but Natasha was already on her way.

~  
“Hello Barnes, I assume you know who I am, so let's skip the formalities.” Natasha said, looking straight at the assassin.  
“What were your intentions with Steve? We know you took him and drugged him. And really? Everyone knew going into that base was a trap. Steve’s just stupid enough to really want to find you. But why did he find you? I’ve tried for years and you were a ghost, but now we caught you. This shouldn’t have been so easy. Unless you wanted to get caught.”

~  
The Widow started asking questions which he hadn’t answered. He just stared at her, hoping she’d just drop dead or go or something. She’d have to stop asking questions.  
If I wanted to get caught? He’d never thought about it. He knew that if he wanted to he could’ve just left Steve there. He was a risk anyways. It was Steve’s fault they were here now. Or was that not true?  
The Soldier started doubting himself, asking him that question over and over. Did he want to get caught? Was it because of Steve? Maybe he did remember him?  
The redheaded Widow kept on asking questions;  
“Who do you work for? Hydra still? What was your plan? Did you want to get caught? Did you hurt Steve? Where were you gonna run to?” 

~  
The Soldier hadn’t answered any of her questions and she couldn’t get a read on him. Damn.  
The Soldier had remained still, standing in his cell. He’d only looked at her, just staring. So Natasha, not willing to give up yet, just kept on asking questions.  
She asked him if he’d hurt Steve, he flinched. It was only a second and he recovered quickly, looking cold as ever.  
So the Soldier did feel for Steve. She already knew that because someone trained by the Red Room and Hydra wouldn’t just risk getting caught for anyone.  
She stopped asking questions and said, “James, talk to me. It’s the only way we can help you.”  
He scrutinized her, trying to process the words. It meant a choice. It also meant giving up his Winter Soldier role.  
The Soldier looked to the door, then back to her, “Get me Steve.” Was all he said.  
Natasha knew she wouldn’t get any further so she left. She had to talk to her teammates. 

~  
He grunted and turned, seeing it was already light out.  
The headache was persistent, the medicine didn’t help at all and the serum didn't fix it either.  
“JARVIS?” He asked, voice croaky from sleep.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Are the others around?”  
“Yes sir. They are all located near the communal living area. Should I inform them you’re awake?”  
“No thanks J. I’ll go for a walk, wanna be alone for a while. Don’t inform them please.”  
“Very well, sir.” He responded.  
Steve got out of bed and started getting dressed, five minutes later he was running outside. Getting all of the things that happened over the last few days out of his head.  
Steve ran about 15 miles, he didn’t want to be too long. He had a lot to talk about when he got back but still tried to ignore it for now.

~  
“So, super spy, how’d it go?” Tony asked when Natasha returned from het interrogation.  
“He didn’t answer any questions. I couldn’t get a read on him. He just asked for Steve. He won’t talk to us. It’s got no point to talk to him like this.”  
“Yeah, we should get Steve in on this. He is the only one to come through to Barnes." Bruce said.  
Clint, Tony and Natasha weren’t fans of the plan, but did agree in the end. If they wanted to know anything about what had happend, Steve would have to get involved.  
Tony offered to go and inform Steve and so he went on his way to Steve’s room.

~  
“Steve? Hey sleepyhead, are you there?” Tony asked, still knocking on the door. No answer.  
“I hope you’re dressed, cause I’m coming in.” He announced as he opened the door.  
He looked around the room, finding no sign of life.  
“J, where’s the Captain? We need him.”  
“Captain Rogers is currently running, he will be back in approximately twenty minutes.” The AI said.  
“Oh, well that’s fine. When he’s back, inform him we’ll meet him in the living room.”  
“As you wish sir.”  
“You’re a doll, J.” Tony complimented JARVIS as he went back upstairs.

~  
Still no way out of here, the glass was unbreakable, ceiling wasn’t reachable. He was running out of options. He just hoped to be able to speak to Steve. Steve was vulnerable near him, he could convince him to let him go.  
Unless the others were near Steve… They were very protective of him. He had to talk to Steve alone.

~  
Although he could’ve run a while longer, he forced himself to go back, back to his problems.  
He walked into the tower, barely out of breath because of the serum. He instructed JARVIS to take him up to his room and was informed Tony wanted to speak to him.  
Steve took a quick shower, humming a tune from the ‘40s he didn’t even know he remembered.  
He dressed comfy, plain shirt and sweatpants, and went in to the living room.  
He saw Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Clint sitting there. He heard them bickering about an interrogation, but when he walked in they fell silent. What the hell was going on, he thought.  
“Right. Cap, come sit.” Tony broke the silence, patting the space next to him on the couch.  
“What’s this about? If it’s about the kidnapping, I’m fine guys. I told you that.”  
“It’s not. This time.” Nat assured, “It’s about Barnes.”  
“What about him?” Steve raised his eyebrow.  
“I talked to him this morning.” Nat said, face unreadable.  
“What.” Steve said, more an exclamation than a question, “He is my friend.”  
“We know, Cap. That was why we did it without you. You wouldn’t remain objective.” Clint tried to reason.  
“No. I wouldn’t be. But he talks to me and you’re gonna scare him off!” Steve almost yelled as anger seeped into his voice.  
“Steve, calm down. He didn’t talk, only said he wanted to speak to you. That’s why we asked you here.”  
Steve looked somewhat hurt, “Would you have let me near him if he wouldn’t have asked?”  
Everyone remained silent for an awkward amount of time.  
“No.” Natasha finally answered. “We wouldn’t have because we don’t know what he did to you and we want to protect you.”  
“I don’t need your protection.” Steve almost snarled angrily.  
“Right. Steve, you fucking do, though! You got kidnapped without us! You were gone for days. We didn’t even know if you were alive, you fucking idiot.” Tony yelled at Steve, clenching his jaw and his fists as he stepped forwards to slam Steve’s chest.  
“Idiot..” Tony muttered as Steve pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry Tony. I know I scared you and I’m so sorry, but I had to find him.” Steve whispered to him.  
After a while the two broke up, getting back to sitting. Steve looked at Natasha, “What now? I go in, talk to him and you guys expect him to tell everything?”  
“No. He’ll try to get you to let him out of there, but don’t give in.” Clint said.  
“We’ll be standing in the room behind you. We can hear and see what’s happening.” Tony followed.  
“Just talk to him, Steve. He wanted to. Just talk about whatever he’s willing to.” Natasha advised.


	7. Talk about it

The door opened once again. He expected the Widow to make an appearance once again but was surprised to see it was Steve.  
“Hey Buck.” Steve said carefully, watching his every move.  
“They let you see me. Why?”  
“Because you asked for me, right?” The blond looked caring, a small smile on his lips.  
He nodded once, “I did. But didn’t expect you to show.”  
“Why did you ask for me then?” Steve asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Yes you do.” Steve responded.  
“I don’t. I just don’t wanna talk to anyone. If I have to it’d be you.”  
“I understand, but why? Because you know me?” Steve kept pushing.  
He clenched his jaw, “I don’t.”  
“Then why didn’t you kill me. You could’ve. I was out. Just one hit and you would’ve finished your mission. Yet you didn’t. You took me, got me a bed, food, water. You cared for me. No torture, interrogation, you told me you recognised me. So tell me again Buck, did you recognise me?”  
“I.. I don’t know.”  
“Don’t bullshit me Barnes. You know me, whether you’ll admit it or not.” Steve said, voice stern.

~  
“Wow, Cap’s really going at it, hmm?” Clint huffed as they saw him speaking to Barnes.  
“He definitely knows what he wants..” Tony muttered back.

~  
“Why didn’t you end your mission, Buck?”  
“I told you, I don’t know.”  
“You know that’s not true.” Steve said, looking unimpressed at the Soldier.  
“Why are you here Steve? Why do you want to talk to me?” The Soldier shot back, not once breaking eye contact in this conversation.  
“I want to help you. Remember that you came to me. Well, sort of. You wanted answers and I gave them to ya. Now I'm the one that needs answers, so please.” Steve looked sincere, honest. Something the Soldier hadn’t seen in a person for a long time.

~  
“You alright Cap?” Clint asked after Steve had left the room containing Barnes’s cell.  
“Yeah, thanks Clint. Just a headache. I’ll be in my room if needed. See ya.” Steve said as he walked through the corridor into the elevator.  
Just when the elevator doors were closing someone called to hold it.  
And Steve being Steve, he held it, looking up as Tony stepped into the elevator.  
“Tony, wha-” He got cut off by Tony, “Steve, you’re not okay. I know you’re telling us and yourself that, but I’ve known you long enough to know that that’s not true. I know Barnes didn’t give you the answers you wanted to hear but you couldn’t expect that. He at least feels something near you, so that’s something. You two are just a work in progress.”  
“Thanks Tony. But I wanted to go get some rest, got myself a headache from all of the.. eh, new information. I’m sorry.” Steve said.  
“That’s okay, I understand. Just let us know if you need anything. If you need us, we’re here.” Tony offered.  
“Thanks Tones, I appreciate it.” Steve said.  
The elevator reached their floor and the two parted ways.

~  
The blond, Steve, had talked to him for a long time. Asking him many questions of which many stayed unanswered. The more questions asked by that known voice, the more his head felt like it’d explode.  
The blond looked tired when he walked out of this room, emotionally worn out, just like the Soldier, but he wouldn’t show, not in front of him.  
Every question still rang through his head. It was driving him crazy, and when the blond said his goodbye and left, he stepped backwards until his back hit something. He then slowly slid down until he was sat on the ground. He pulled his knees up, put his arms around them, lowered his head and made sure the most likely present camera couldn’t see his face.  
He let his emotion get the better of him and let his tears break free, silently rolling over his cheeks onto his pants, leaving a salty trail on his skin.  
Why did this man do so much to him? 

~  
Steve sat down in his room, thinking about everything that had happened over the past few days. He found Bucky, got him back, sort of. And all Steve did to help him was put him in in a cell. Bucky was captive, again..  
Steve had stared at the wall for a long time, finally he got himself ready to stand up and take a shower. Before he even got out of his clothes the alarm started blaring. It meant something was wrong and the Avengers should meet up.  
He quickly got up and ran towards the elevator, up to the communal living room.  
“JARVIS, any info?” Steve asked.  
“Yes sir, Agent Romanov called for the alarm. It is about Mr. Barnes. He is not well, according to her descriptions.” He informed Steve.  
“What?” Steve looked horrified as he quickly ran out of the elevator.  
Everyone was already sitting in the living room. Natasha quickly told everyone what was going on.  
“It’s Barnes, he’s in his cell. hasn’t moved since you left Steve. JARVIS says his body temperature is dangerously low and his breath is hitching, though his heartrate is slowing too. He doesn’t know what’s happening, and neither do we.” She rambled, looking a little shocked too at these weird developments.  
“Where is he?” Steve asked while running towards the cell Bucky was kept in.  
“Still there Cap. Cell’s open, door has to be closed though. He could go in Winter Soldier mode. Medical has been informed.” Natasha told him.  
Steve ran into the room and saw Bucky sitting there, back against the glass, knees pulled up, arms around them, head on his knees. He looked so small and hurt. Like a wounded animal.  
Steve told Tony to open the door, “Tony I need to go in, please.” He begged.  
“Are you sure?” Clint asked.  
“It’s okay. We’re near, nothing can happen.” Tony interjected.  
Steve opened the door quickly and kneeled next to Bucky.  
“Bucky, can you hear me? It’s me, Steve. Can you talk to me?” No response.  
“Can you hear me, Buck? Come on, move if you can hear me. Show me please.” Steve pleaded.  
Tony stood outside of the cell, next to Natasha, Clint and Bruce. Medical still hadn’t arrived.  
Tony looked at Steve and found himself worried too. He knew Bucky meant a lot to Steve, he’d die for him.  
“Bucky please. Show me you’re still there.. Come on pal.” Steve pleaded again as he touched Bucky's arms, hoping Bucky’d feel something of a pressure and maybe respond to a human touch.


	8. Back again?

He had cried for a while. Didn’t know for how long. He just sat there. Not even watching his surroundings for the first time in ages.  
He slowly felt emotions creeping into him, emotions he hadn’t let surface for a long time.  
He felt all of his body heat leaving him, seeping away through the cold concrete floor underneath him.  
The Soldier didn’t want to feel the cold. Not again.. It felt like cryo.  
He wasn’t back there, he wasn’t.  
He retreated into his own mind. He did that when he didn’t want to be somewhere. He just found that place, way back into his mind, where he was secluded from the world. No pain. No cold. No yelling nor punishment. Just serenity, silence. Nothing.  
In this state he could still hear his surroundings, because he never could permit himself to be that closed off. He couldn't hear everything clearly though, but if he focused he could. He didn’t hear his cell open, didn’t hear the first pleas, but when warm hands touched his skin and metal arm he started to put focused on the voice.  
“Bucky please. Show me you’re still there.. Come on pal.”  
It was Steve. He sounded far away, like miles away. But even then he could hear the stress in his voice. He sounded hurt. Was he? I should protect him. Did he pick a fight again?  
Bucky got out of his trance, quickly stood up and pulled Steve behind him, “Where is that punk?!” He asked, taking a stance, as if ready to fight.  
“Bucky wha-“ Steve asked. He fell silent. This was what Bucky looked like when Steve had picked a fight in an alleyway and he’d come to save him. Did he remember?  
Then Bucky snapped out of it. He looked around him and saw a few guys looking at him from the dooropening, then he turned around and saw Steve sitting there, worry written on his face, kneeling behind him.  
“Wha-, what is this..? Why-, I don’t understand?” Bucky started rambling.  
“Hey. Hey it’s fine, you’re fine. We’re safe.” Steve assured him.  
“I.., you were hurt Steve. Are you hurt?” Bucky asked, letting his eyes scan his body.  
Steve felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He did remember. “No Buck, am fine actually. Come sit next to me please?”  
Steve quickly looked at Natasha and gestured they could leave and so Natasha got everyone to leave and closed the door again, though Tony insisted he’d watch them from behind the window, in case something went wrong.  
As Bucky saw the others leave he relaxed a little. He unclenched his fists and sat down next to Steve.  
“What happened?” He asked a little confused.  
“JARVIS was worried about you. You didn’t move, you were cold and had a low heartrate. I came right away, and when I touched your arm you suddenly got up, you stood in front of me, ready to pick a fight. You did that back in the day when I actually picked fights in alleys. You always came to save my ass..”  
“I.. I remembered that.. You sounded hurt, I thought someone kicked your ass so I got up.. I felt protective.”  
“So you do remember me?” Steve asked, hope showing in his eyes.  
Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes. He still didn’t know the man, but he had, in a distance past. One he was determined to find out about.  
“I don’t know you." Bucky stated, "But I know now that I did.. I don't know more than that, but I'm willing to find out. Sorry Steve.”  
“It’s fine Buck. I’ll be with you, till the end of the line.” He smiled at Bucky. It was a sincere smile, filled with fondness. 

~  
“No Steve, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Natasha said.  
“Tell me why not, Nat?”  
“He is still not used to human contact, nor is it safe to be around him. He could go back into Winter Soldier mode at any moment.” Natasha reasoned.  
“Nat, this could help him. He can remember his past. I can help him. Also, when he gets nightmares I’m the only one strong enough to hold him down. If he goes into Winter Soldier mode I’ll be strong enough to stop his rampage. I can handle this. I can handle him, Nat.”  
“Steve, come on. You’re sure about this? Is he in on this too? You don’t have to do this.” Nat said.  
“Yeah, he agreed. He’ll sleep in the room next to me so we’d be close but he has distance too. He needs a safe space, that's actually his own. He wanted this. And so do I.”


	9. A start

The Avengers had started living normally again. Well, if that was to be called normal, but it was like it had been before Steve went on a disappearing/ saving spree.  
Bucky had moved into the tower, into the room next to Steve. Not everyone thought of it as a good idea, but Steve was as stubborn as ever and had insisted it was best.  
No one was quite used to their new housemate, but it worked out fine. Mostly.  
Bucky had his moods. He had days were he would talk to people other than Steve. Then there were the days where he was shut down, didn’t eat or drink unless forced to, didn’t come out of his room and didn’t talk to anyone, sometimes Steve, mostly no one.  
Just like today.

~  
“Where’s your ray of sunshine Cap?” Clint teased as Steve walked into the kitchen alone and looking very tired.  
He just grunted in response and got to making some food for himself and most likely for Bucky too.  
“One of those days, hmm?” Natasha asked.  
Steve just nodded.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Tony asked.  
“Mmm. No thanks Tones. See ya.” He mumbled before stumbling back to his room.  
“Wow, it must be a real bad one. Never seen him like this before.” Tony said after Steve had left.  
“Yeah. We’ll check in on him in a while. He’ll be fine though.” Clint assured the rest. 

~  
2:46 AM.  
At first the noise wasn’t something Steve would wake from. Just a low whimper. Then it became harder and more frequent until it changed into yelling as if someone was dying in the room next to him.  
Bucky.  
Steve jumped out of bed and ran into Bucky’s room to find him in his bed, wrestling with his bedsheet in which he was tangled. He kept shouting and tried to punch everything that came close to him. He was having a nightmare, and a bad one, from the sight of it. Sweat was trickling down his body. He felt really hot but shivered like he had been frozen. Steve needed to calm him down before he hurt himself.  
Steve started talking to him, it had helped before. Maybe, when Bucky heard his voice, he'd started understanding he wasn’t alone and he was safe.  
“Buck. Buck I’m here. Shhh. You can stop fighting, Buck. You’re safe.” Steve kept mumbling to Bucky as he tried to get a hold of Bucky. Human contact mostly did the trick when Bucky was panicking.  
Steve got him to quiet down quite quickly but received a punch to the jaw first. But that was fine, it’d heal in no time.  
“Bucky, wake up. It was just a dream.” Steve kept talking to him when he saw Bucky had tears running down his face. He looked so vulnerable and so hurt.  
Steve still had to hold him down but Bucky calmed down after a while before he woke.  
“Steve.. Wha-“ He said. Voice hoarse from yelling.  
“No. Shh. It’s fine Buck. You were having a nightmare.”  
“I woke you. And I hit you. Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Bucky said as he looked at Steve’s jaw, already turning red and purple. He quickly tried to scramble away from Steve but Steve wouldn't let him go.  
“Steve no..” Bucky said, tears still coming.  
“Hey. Hey look at me,” Steve encouraged, “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt and it'll heal. Are you okay?” He asked Bucky.  
“Yeah.. I'm fine Steve. Go back to bed, please..” He said.  
“Buck. You can ask, you know that.” Steve encouraged.  
“It’s not.. I don’t want you to not sleep.” Bucky muttered.  
“It’s fine, Buck. Can I lay next to you?” Steve asked carefully.  
“Okay.. " Bucky answered softly as he held open the covers, "Thanks Steve.” Bucky muttered, tiredness came crashing back into him.  
“Do you wanna talk about it now or you wanna sleep?” Steve asked as he lay next to Bucky in bed.  
“Sleep.” He muttered back.  
“Goodnight Buck.” Steve whispered.  
They slept together like this more often. It helped Bucky to know he wasn’t alone and Steve didn’t mind it, he liked being this close to Bucky. It reminded Steve of a distant past, where they needed to share beds to stay warm.  
The sleeping however this night was more not sleeping. Bucky kept having nightmares and woke up screaming and trying to hit whatever was near, which in this case, was Steve.  
When they reached the morning, which was around 6 AM, both men decided to give up on sleep and got out of bed after which Bucky ushered Steve out of the room.  
“Thanks Steve. You need sleep.” And he closed the door.


	10. Shocking

Steve went to the fridge and got himself some ice for his jaw and other injuries he gained during the night. It still hurt but the serum would fix it soon enough.  
Back in his room Steve decided to do some reading, but after a while Steve’s belly rumbled which reminded him Bucky and himself should eat something.  
He stumbled into the kitchen to see the others, which he didn’t wanna talk to this morning. He was so damn tired.  
They asked him some things, he just nodded and grunted. They knew he wasn’t up for talking and let him be.  
He made himself and Bucky some food, stumbled back to his room and went to Bucky’s door.  
“Buck, food. You need to eat pal.” He said through the closed door.  
No response.  
“Buck I know you’re in there. You really need to eat. You’re a super soldier, you need it, just like I do.” Steve reasoned. Their metabolism was crazy.  
Still no answer, no noises, not even a breath.  
“JARVIS, has Bucky left his room?” Steve finally asked the AI.  
“No Captain, he is still in there.”  
“Hmm…” Steve knocked again.  
“If you don’t open the door now I’ll get my key and open it myself Buck. I’m worried about you.”  
No answer. Steve got his spare key and unlocked the door only to find Bucky sitting in his bed, just staring at something on his phone.  
“Buck, you okay?”  
He didn’t look up.  
Steve stepped closer, “Whatcha lookin’ at Buck?” He asked carefully.  
“This is us?” He asked, sounding confused. 

~  
He just heard Steve leave his room, probably to get some food. He wasn’t hungry but he knew Steve would insist on him eating anyway.  
After a few minutes of staring at the wall he got his phone from the dresser. He knew most things about Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes from the internet, but there was still new info he hadn’t yet seen. The internet amazed him because of that. It was like it contained an infinite amount of knowledge.  
He looked up ‘Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes’ and found a few sites he already knew everything from. Today though, a new one had surfaced and he clicked it. The site contained photos of him and Steve he hadn’t yet seen. They were really old photos from before the war.  
Steve was so tiny.  
He had already seen tiny Steve in the museum but next to his old self, the old Bucky, it looked so normal… Like they belonged together, glued to each other’s sides.  
The picture itself was good. Steve and himself were smiling at the camera which was in his own hand. Bucky had his hand on Steve’s lower back and they were standing really close, almost hip to hip. They looked like a couple. When Bucky looked closer, to really notice the details in the picture, he saw a faint hickey on Steve’s neck. Wha-  
His thoughts were interrupted by bonking on the door, it was Steve.  
If Bucky’d just ignore him he’d leave, he hoped.  
He didn’t leave. Stubborn bastard. He kept on banging until he just opened the door himself.  
Steve stared at Bucky who was staring down at the picture and Bucky finally spoke up, “This is us?”

~  
“Ehh, yeah Buck. That was us.” Steve just smiled at Bucky, who still looked confused.  
“When?”  
“Before the war, 1938 I think.”  
“What were we?” Bucky asked.  
“I don’t know what you mean Buck?” Steve asked, feeling nervous at the topic. Did he find out?  
“What were we before the war, Steve? We don’t look like friends.” He asked again.  
“We were friends, Buck. Haven’t you read up on us?” Steve insisted.  
“I have. I don’t believe it. Look at this picture Steve. We look like..” He stopped and frowned.  
“Like what, Buck?”  
“Like a couple.” Bucky finished.  
He knew.  
“Buck, that’s –“  
“Don’t lie to me Steve. I know it when you’re lying. Were we?” Bucky pushed.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Buck.” Steve insisted.  
Bucky jumped off the bed and pushed Steve to the wall, “Steve. Don’t. Lie.” He breathed.  
“I’m not-“ Steve tried, but Bucky cut him off.  
“Were we a couple, Steve?” He asked, a dangerous tone lacing his voice.  
“We-, ehh, yeah. Sort of.. No one knew ‘cause it wasn’t accepted back in our day.” Steve sighed.  
“So we.. You and I where-? What the-“ Bucky couldn’t yet understand. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Bucky followed.  
“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to put up with me because of history. Not like that. I wanted you to know I was a friend.” Steve said, looking at his toes.  
“I’m sorry Buck.. I’ll leave..” Steve said, still looking at his toes as he ducked to free himself from Bucky’s stance and started walking towards the door.  
“Steve. Wait.” Bucky called as soon as his brain started to work again, but Steve had disappeared into the hallway already.  
After Steve had left, Bucky was left sitting in his room for a couple of hours, staring at the wall, the picture, back to the wall.

~  
“Nat, you got some time?” Steve asked her, a sad smile on his face. He tried to forget about Bucky and him but found he couldn’t. Not when he tried to distract himself with training or reading or anything.. Maybe he just had to talk to someone.  
She frowned, “Sure Cap. What’s up?”  
“Bucky knows..” He said as he was staring at his toes again.  
“Wha-, How did he-, I mean-, ehh. How’d he take it?” Nat stuttered.  
“He found a picture of us from before the war. He didn’t believe that we were friends. So, guess that’s out now. And I don’t know how he really took it. I kinda just left.. I didn’t want to trouble him.”  
“You fled." Natasha stated. "You should talk to him. He must be confused, right? Just talk to him, Steve.”

~  
So Steve and himself had a relationship once. Not the platonic one everyone told him they had. It was more.  
They were a couple. In like.. boyfriends.  
Bucky didn’t even know he was gay. Was he? He’d ask Steve about it later.  
He had never felt love. Well, not that he could remember anyway, but around Steve he did feel different. But he figured that was just because of their shared past, and Steve was just really nice.  
Of all the other Avengers he liked Natasha and Clint. Nat understood him, having been through the same crap he had. Clint was just a nice guy, funny, bit of a coffee addict, but that was okay. Bruce he didn’t like so much. He was some sort of doctor and he didn’t have the best experiences with doctors, even though Bruce was a nice guy, much nicer than the ones he'd gotten to know during his time with Hydra. Then Tony Stark. Blegh. He didn’t like that guy, he wasn’t mean or like Hydra, just really annoying.  
But Steve, Steve was different. He liked Steve. And he needed to talk to Steve.  
He rose from his bed and put his hair in a bun. He opened the door and went to find Steve.  
He walked into the kitchen, hoping Steve was there. He wasn’t. But now that he was in the kitchen he noticed he was actually kinda hungry. He grabbed some food and walked over to the training hall. Clint was training his archery, hitting every target every time, no sign of Steve though.  
“Clint. Do you know where Steve is?” He finally asked after standing there for a while, watching the archer practice..  
“Hmm? Oh, hey there. Ehh no, don’t know. He went off with Natasha, I think they went up to the roof.” He responded.  
Bucky mumbled a thanks and walked up to the roof, still eating. Damn metabolism. He was still hungry.  
He was walking through the corridor to the elevator as he ran into Natasha, he looked at her and she pointed up to the roof, “He's still there I think, unless he jumped.” She smirked.  
Panic flashed through his body at the thought of Steve ending his life. Natasha noticed and quickly followed up with, “Joking. He’s fine. Go up and see for yourself.” And with that she left.  
The elevator stopped and he stepped out on the roof. The sky was grey, promising rain, probably a lot. He scanned the roof but didn’t see Steve. Panic came crashing back again.  
“Steve?” He yelled.  
“Hmm.” He got in response. “Buck? What are you doing here? I can leave if you want.” He said as he was already making his way to the elevator.  
Bucky grabbed his wrist and spun him around, “Sit.” He ordered. The soldier did.  
Bucky sat across from him and looked at him. Steve looked a bit nervous and twitchy, but not like he wanted to jump. Damn Natasha.  
“I want to talk.” He started.


	11. Confess and you shall be free

“I want to talk.” He started.

Steve’s eyes went big as he swallowed the lump in his throat. This was where Bucky was gonna tell him it wouldn’t work for him. Bucky didn’t love him anymore.  
Finally Steve just nodded.  
Bucky continued, “I’m gay?” It wasn’t really a statement, more of a question, so Steve answered.  
“Yeah. Ehm, you were with a lot of women back in the day but only because you couldn’t really be with ehh, men.” He answered when he fully knew ‘men’ meant himself.  
“I was in love with you?” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, we were in love.” Steve said, looking down. His toes really were that interesting.  
“Tell me about us.” He ordered.  
“We ehhm, we met when we were still kids. I ehh, I picked a fight with someone twice my size, he kicked my ass. Then a kid came up to me. He stopped the other kid, punched him in the nose and told him to piss off.  
The kid had brown short hair, had big blue eyes and told me his name was Bucky Barnes. You told me I shouldn’t pick fights I couldn’t win. I told you I had him on the ropes. You just laughed at me and helped me up. We went back to your house and introduced me to your Ma. She was nice, got me a bag of frozen peas for my black eye and told you to stick some Band-Aids on me.”  
Steve stopped talking for a second, looked up at Bucky who was looking at him, intrigued, fascinated by his past and so he signalled for Steve to keep talking.  
“You patched me up. Not just that time, but many times more. I was always picking fights and you got sick of it because I always ended up black and blue but was stubborn enough to do it again and again. We became best friends and were together all the time. We slept over a lot, and when it got cold we slept in the same bed to keep each other warm. And one day you told me you wouldn’t sleep next to me, and I felt hurt when I had no particular reason to do so.  
That’s when I found out I loved you, I was about twelve I think.” Steve smiled at him, remembering how it felt to have him sleep against him. It was so nice.  
“When did I realise?” Bucky asked.  
“Ehm, took you a while. We became older and your Ma told you to bring a date home, a dame. You always listened to your Ma and you brought a few dames home with you, but they never stayed for long. You never really loved them. I think we were sixteen and my mother had just passed away and you invited me to stay over. I told you I was fine on my own. You told me I was a stubborn jackass and just stayed with me, to make sure I was okay. That night we climbed in bed together and cuddled, you always comforted me like that. I was really happy there in your arms when you suddenly kissed me. It was a soft kiss and I melted in your arms. I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me. From then on we kinda had a relationship. A secret one at that, but that was okay. I was fine just being with you whenever we could.” Steve finished as he blushed.  
“Why can’t I remember that?” Bucky asked, knowing the answer was because of Hydra.  
“Still nothing? You remembered I got beat up as a kid, somewhat. No new memories? But, Buck, it wasn't your fault. It isn't.”  
Bucky just looked at Steve and smiled before answering his first question “Not really. I can’t say something new, only feelings I don’t know.”  
“What feelings?” Steve asked.  
“About you guys. I like people now, Natasha and Clint. I don’t like Bruce because he’s a doctor, even though he’s nice. Doctors creep me out. Then Tony, he is annoying, I have the slight urge to kill him sometimes.” Bucky stated.  
“Please don’t,” Steve laughed, “I know he’s annoying, but he has a good heart. Even though he hides it sometimes, he’s a big softy.”  
“Hmm, I doubt it.” Bucky huffed back, but laughed.  
“So..,” Steve said after a moment of silence, “Are we-, I mean-, are we okay?”  
“Of course, Steve. But I got some more questions, but we should go inside before all hell breaks loose out here.” Bucky smiled, pointing at the dark grey sky now hanging above their heads.  
Just as he said that the rain started coming down. The men quickly got up and sprinted towards the elevator. They pushed each other out of the way and back in the rain while both laughing their asses off. When the elevator came they were both already soaking wet.


	12. Good morning and good night

The men walked into the kitchen, still soaking wet, to grab some food. As they checked the time they came to realisation they had been up on the roof for a long time. Dinner time had already passed.  
They had gotten themselves something simple for dinner and bid the rest goodnight after being scolded at by Tony.  
“You guys know the wood will get ugly from water, you pigs. Who do you think’s paying for all this, hmm? ‘s not like the money’s growing on my back!” Tony exclaimed as he looked at the river the two soaking wet men left behind as they walked to their rooms, laughing and talking.  
Both men disappeared into their rooms to take a shower. The best way to get the cold out of their bodies.  
When Steve was done showering he dressed simply. A sweater and sweatpants. He grabbed his book and sat on his bed when someone knocked on the door.  
“It’s open, come in.” Steve said.  
Bucky quietly opened the door and walked in, half naked. Steve’s eyes widened as he took in what he saw; Bucky’s hair still wet from the shower, pyjama pants and no shirt.  
“Yeah, hi. You got any spare sweaters? I don’t really have any and I’m cold.” He explained.  
Steve snapped out of it and responded, “Yeah sure, I’ll grab one. Take a seat.”  
Bucky thanked Steve for the sweater and snuggled into it, hmm, it smelled like Steve. Nice and protective and sweet and so- What.  
“Still cold?” Steve asked as he sat next to Bucky on the bed, looking at the goose bumps on his lower arm.  
Bucky hummed and nodded in agreement.  
Steve opened the covers to invite Bucky to climb in, and so he did.  
They laid down, facing each other as Bucky smiled at Steve.  
“Your breathing is ragged, Steve.”  
He just hummed in response, “Still cold?” He asked.  
He lied, “Yeah, a little.” He smiled shyly at Steve.  
“Can I come closer?” Steve asked Bucky, innocence in his eyes and voice.  
He nodded in approval and Steve scooted closer to Bucky, not yet close enough to Bucky’s liking and so he closed the space between them, softly rubbing his nose against Steve’s.  
“Hey Stevie.” Bucky murmured. His hand cupped Steve’s cheek as he slowly moved his lips towards Steve’s.  
And somehow they were kissing. Steve knew it was coming, and so did Bucky. Yet it actually happening surprised them both a little..  
It was a sweet, soft and oh so gentle kiss. Bucky held onto Steve’s jaw and Steve moved his hand towards Bucky neck to make sure he kept him close.  
When they broke up Bucky smiled fondly at Steve, “I think I still like you.”  
“Hmm, I think I like you too.” Steve ended.  
Bucky was almost laying on top of Steve, his head on Steve’s chest, Steve’s hand slowly caressing Bucky’s arms and back. He could definitely get used to this.  
“Goodnight Buck.”  
“Night Stevie.”

~  
“Well lookie here. How’d you sleep hmm?” Clint asked the pair as they came walking into the kitchen.  
Steve smiled, a bit of a blush creeping up on him, “Fine, thanks for asking.”  
Bucky just muttered something and went over to getting them something to eat.  
Steve sat down next to Natasha and smiled at Bucky, watching him bustling around in the kitchen.  
Natasha scrutinized Steve when he sat there next to her, but when Steve still didn’t notice her after a while she elbowed him in the ribs, “Stop with the heart eyes already. I take it your talk went good?”  
Steve blushed at that, “Hmm, yeah. It went fine Nat, thanks.” He mumbled absentmindedly, he just went back to watching Bucky.

~  
Steve and Bucky had left the others to go and train when Tony asked, “Okay, what was that all about?”  
“Yeah, I thought Bucky had a bad day yesterday, but now he looks incredibly happy, well, I didn't really see him smile, but he looked content and that's the best I've seen him. Ever. And look at Cap, he’s shining.” Clint agreed.  
Tony looked at Natasha, who was looking at her newspaper. She was the spy, she most likely knew about it.  
“No Tony. I won’t tell.” She said as she felt Tony’s eyes staring at her.  
“Wha-, How do you even see me staring at you?! That’s just creepy.” Tony exclaimed.  
“I just can. Deal with it.” She responded.  
“Nat, hold up. So you do know something about them?” Clint butted in, wiggling his eyebrow.  
“Oh Natasha come on! We’ll figure out anyway, why not tell us now?” Tony said.  
“Sorry fellas.” Natasha said as she flicked her hair as she spun around on her heels, going to the training hall as well.


	13. All is fair in love and war

“You’re not playing fair, Buck!” Steve exclaimed, laughing as Bucky tackled him to the ground once again.  
“All is fair in love and war!” Bucky huffed, “And given this might be both, I am playing fair.”  
Steve huffed as Bucky pulled him up. His metal arm wiring as it recalibrated to the weight pulling on it. He looked at Bucky as he undid his bandages. He looked stunning. His hair sticking to his forehead, damp from the sweat. His shirt clinging tightly to his chest. His eyes lit up from the sun coming through the window. What a sight.  
“Hi fellas. You heading out?” Natasha asked as she walked into the gym.  
“Yeah, gotta shower, hmm?” Bucky responded, smiling at Steve.  
Bucky was already in the locker-room when Natasha grabbed Steve, “Tony and Clint wanna know what’s up between you two.”  
“You didn’t tell them, right?” Steve asked with a mortified look on his face, Tony would make fun of him for forever.  
She pulled up an eyebrow, “You hurt my feelings, Rogers. Of course I didn’t, but they will find out eventually. Just a warning, Cap.” She said as she pulled away and started her training.  
Steve knew they were gonna find out. Tony always got everything he wanted, this time would be no exception he feared. 

~  
Steve came into the locker-room. He looked good, his hair tousled, shirt tight, sweat trickling from his body, puppy eyes..- Stop staring Barnes, he warned himself.  
“You should work more with your shield because you're going to get shot, going on like this.” Bucky said with a playful smirk on his face.  
“Hmm, how’s that? My shield and I are fine, Buck.”  
“Fine my ass. Remember when I tried to kill you? I shot you, multiple times. You have work to do, pal.” He replied.  
“Hmmpf, you only shot me because I didn’t wanna fight you.” Steve huffed in reply.  
“Bullshit, you've got a bad defence and need to work on it. We’re gonna train this week.” Bucky said as he left. No discussion.

~  
“Alright JARVIS, gimme something. Anything on Cap and the Soldier?” Tony asked the AI, bouncing on his lab chair like a child.  
“I’m sorry, sir. My privacy protocols withstand me from sharing such information.” JARVIS responded.  
“Come on! Tony, you made this thing right? You’re the boss!” Clint exclaimed, pouting a bit at JARVIS’ refusal.  
“I’m not capable of breaking protocol, Mr. Barton. That’s how I’ve been programmed.” JARVIS explained.  
“We’ll find out anyways. Clint, you could get up into the vents. I know you do that. You can spy on them.” Tony proposed, having a mischievous smile on his face.  
“How’d you-, never mind. Yeah I can do that-“ Clint answered as Natasha came in.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, boys.” She said, smirking, “Steve might not kill you, but Barnes definitely will.”  
“They won’t know we were ever there, you underestimate us Nattie.” Clint said a little cocky.  
“Right. They have super soldier hearing, they’ll hear you coming from up here. Idiots.” She said as she turned around, “Fill me in on the new plan!” She shouted back at the two men.

~  
A few days passed in which Tony and Clint got up with a few new plans, which Nat shot down quickly. For a genius and an archer who couldn't miss, they were quite stupid together.  
Steve and Bucky spent a lot of time together, enjoying every minute of it. They grew a lot closer, they cuddled more, sat closer. They were just happy with how things were going. 

~  
Bucky knocked on Steve’s door.  
“Steve, open up, time for training! No way out of it, pal!” He shouted at the closed door.

~  
He heard a faint knocking coming from somewhere but he couldn't really figure out where it came from.  
It was so cold.  
He couldn’t move.


	14. Ice Ice baby

Ice everywhere, in his veins, his toes, even his eyes. Everything was frozen.  
The knocking continued and he heard a faint voice calling his name.  
He felt the ice slowly retreating from his lungs, it left his face but his lips remained blue. He still couldn’t move.  
It was Bucky’s voice, but Bucky was dead.  
And he was going to die too. He wanted to, the cold was too much.

~  
“Steve, come on. You okay in there bud?” Bucky asked, concern lacing his voice.  
No reaction.  
“JARVIS let me in. Somethings wrong.” He ordered the AI.  
“Yes sir. Should I alert other Avengers?” He asked.  
“No, I’ll manage.”  
“As you wish, sir.” JARVIS said as Bucky pushed open the door to Steve’s bedroom.

~  
Someone came in. Then he was in a room. The ice was still present but the cold started to seep away.  
He heard the voice again, calling out for him to come back.  
Bucky’s voice sounded warm and concerned, making the ice in Steve’s body retreat a little more.  
“Hey Stevie, what you’re feeling, it’s not real. I’m here. We’re in the Stark Tower. We’re alive and in the 21st century. Everything’s okay pal. Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” Bucky said as he pulled Steve out of bed.  
He pulled a shirt and sweater out of the dresser and told Steve to stand still as he dressed him.  
“Steve, can you talk to me?” Bucky asked.  
“’S cold. So cold.” He said, teeth chattering and trembling in his layers of clothing.  
“Come on, bud. In the bed you go. I’ll get the temperature up higher. JARVIS?”  
The temperature went up and Steve was guided into his bed, the sheets pulled up to his nose.  
“Stay.” Steve said as Bucky stepped away, “’Am cold Buck.” He said, voice muffled by the blankets covering him.  
Bucky smiled at Steve, softness in his eyes. He pulled open the sheets and got into the bed were Steve immediately crawled against him. He still felt really cold.  
“Clingy much.” Bucky huffed as Steve was laying on top of him.  
“Are you okay Steve? Talk to me, please.” He said after a moment of silence.  
“I’m fine Buck, thanks. I'm getting a little warmer finally.”  
“You’re not fine, Steve. It was about the ice, right? Talk to me.” Bucky pushed.  
“Hmppf, alright." Steve muttered. He didn't really want to talk about it as it had never really helped him before, but he knew Bucky would keep pushing until he did talk. "It was the same dream. I was in the plane. I was headed for the city so I put her down in the water with me in it. I wasn’t dead when the plane hit, I was just stuck, waiting for the ice to reach me. And it just kept spreading inside of my body, but it didn’t kill me. Though I really wanted to let it kill me.” He said as he felt the cold crawling back into him.  
“Hey, it wasn’t real. We’re here. Tell me when you have nightmares, or let JARVIS warn me. I’ll be here, okay?” Bucky offered as he rubbed Steve’s back to keep him warm.  
The two men stayed there for a while longer, just sitting in comfortable silence before JARVIS informed the two the others were asking where they were. They had missed breakfast and their training session.  
“Oh, it’s that late already? Shoot.” Steve said as he quickly got up, stretching his muscles to be sure there wasn’t any ice left. 

~  
“Good morning Cap, or should I say afternoon. Lost track of time together?” Tony teased.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Tony, and it’s none of your business whatsoever.” Steve responded, keeping his face neutral.  
Bucky just glared dangerously at Tony.  
“Come on, you really not gonna fill us in on any of this?” Clint says as he points at Steve and Bucky.  
“Nothing to fill ya in on.” Steve just said as he returned to getting Bucky and himself some late breakfast.  
“Come on boys, give them a rest.” Natasha butted in as Tony wanted to speak again.

~  
“I told you we were gonna train!” Bucky scolded as Steve tried to get out of training again.  
“JARVIS, is anyone in the gym?” Bucky asked. The AI responded there wasn’t. “Notify us if someone approaches. Lock the doors.”  
“Buck, why-“ Steve tried.  
“No escaping pal. I won’t kick your ass too hard." He chuckled, "Now fight me.”  
Steve grunted as he got up, putting his water bottle down as he saw the shield speeding towards him in the corner of his eye. He quickly ducked, the shield hit the wall and Steve caught it effortlessly as he turned around to look at Bucky.  
When he spun around Bucky hit him flat on the chest, tackling him to the ground and laughing as he heard the breath leave Steve’s lungs as his back hit the floor.  
“You can do better than that, Stevie.” Bucky teased as he took a few steps back, throwing his hands up in defense again, ready to fight.  
“Really? You wanna play it like that?” Steve smirked as he got up, taking a fighting stance.  
“Bring it. Old man.” Bucky said as he rushed towards the blond.  
Steve deflected most of his punches but took a hit to the jaw, throwing him of balance, he toppled over.  
Bucky wanted to go and sit on top of Steve who was almost on the ground, but as soon as he moved to do so, Steve rolled away, got his shield and struck his pose.  
“Getting’ slow there, pal.” Steve teased.  
Steve rushed forwards as Bucky stood up. He delivered a blow to his shoulder, knocking him to the ground again.  
Bucky fought back and grabbed Steve’s ankle, giving it a hard pull, resulting in Steve hitting the ground too.  
Bucky quickly ran from Steve as he had gotten up too.  
Steve started chasing Bucky around. Finally Steve stopped and threw his shield at Bucky’s back.  
Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and caught the shield with his metal arm, glaring at Steve with a cocky smile on his face.  
“It’s still impressive when you do that.” Steve smiled.  
“Thank you very much.” Bucky said playfully as he bowed down.


	15. Clock's ticking

“I’m tellin’ ya. There’s something going on between those two.” Tony said to Clint as they were standing in front of the closed gym doors.  
“JARVIS, open up.” Natasha said to the AI.

~  
“Tony, Clint and Natasha want to enter the gym. May I unlock the doors?” JARVIS asked the pair.  
“Sure thing.” Steve responded, “Let’s take a shower Buck. You stink.” Steve said as Bucky walked over to his towel.  
“You have no right to say that! You smell even worse!” Bucky exclaimed as he waved his hand in front of his nose.

~  
“Ahh finally. I’m tellin’ ya, Clint." Tony said, giving Clint a look, "Good morning. Wanted the gym to yourselves?” Tony asked the pair as they walked by.  
“Yeah, had a good work out. Bye Tony.” Steve said as he walked towards the exit. He truly did need a shower.  
“Yeah, I bet.” Tony whispered to Clint, who snorted at the comment.  
“Alright, I wanna know what’s going on between those two. We need a new plan.” Clint said to Tony.  
Tony nodded, “Maybe we can ask Bruce for help. Because Natasha here,” He pointed at Natasha, ”won’t help us.”  
“Leave the poor doctor out of this. He won’t help either. He’s not so much of a snooper as you two are.” Natasha said as she started to train her agility, which did not need that much more training.

~  
A few days passed. Steve and Bucky kept seeing each other more and more. Natasha knew about them. Tony and Clint did not (yet. According to them).  
Tony and Clint were still planning on changing that, and so they stepped to Bruce for help.  
“Bruce, I need your help on something.” Tony said as he walked into the lab with Clint in tow.  
“What’s that, Tony? Another project? We have enough, don’t you think?” He said as he pointed at all of the screens, covered in projects Tony had started once but never finished.  
“Not about that,” Tony said as he pulled a bag of chips out of nowhere, “we wanna find out what’s going on between Cap and the Soldier. Want some chips?” He asked casually.  
“Oh no no no. I’m not getting into this.”  
“Oh come on, Bruce! You’re telling me you really don’t wanna know?” Clint butted in.  
“Oh I’m sure.” Bruce said.  
At the end of the conversation Tony and Clint had gotten Bruce to agree. Don’t ask how they did that. Don’t ask why Bruce agreed.  
But he did. So now the three were sitting in the lab, brainstorming about how to do this without having either of the men knowing.

~  
“Hi Cap, we, ehh, Bruce and I have been tinkering and we got up with this.” Tony said as he presented Steve with a clock.  
Steve tilted his eyebrow, “A clock? Thanks Tony and Bruce, but I think I already have one of those.”  
“It’s not just a clock.” Bruce said as he stepped forward, “It’s made to suit your schedule. We have already programmed it. It works for every day of the week. You can of course reprogram it if your schedule changes.” Bruce explained.  
“Oh.. Wow, thanks guys. I’ll put it on my nightstand. Thanks.” Steve responded, taking the clock to his bedroom after the three chatted for a while.


	16. Spy on thy neighbour

“What’s this, Steve?” Bucky asked as he pointed at the clock on the nightstand Tony and Bruce had given Steve the day before.  
“It’s a clock." Steve answered stupidly. "I can see that." Bucky deadpanned, "Why do you have another one, is what I mean?" "It's from Tony and Bruce, programmed to keep me on my schedule. Can come in quite handy, don’tcha think?” Steve said as he motioned for the door.  
Bucky tilted an eyebrow but nodded, “Yeah, how nice of them.”  
“Yeah I think so too. Wait, let me show you this, be right back.” Steve said as he opened the door and stepped into the corridor.  
As soon as the men walked into the corridor Bucky motioned for Steve to explain his weird behaviour.  
Steve shut the door first before he started talking, “I got that clock from Tony and Bruce and it’s meant to spy on us. Sneaky bastards. They think I’m too old to understand technology. Well, ha! I found out.” Steve said, looking quite proud of himself for understanding something about technology, even if it was just a clock.  
The look on Bucky’s face just got more questioning. “Explain why they want to spy on us..”  
“Well, we have a relationship now. No one knows about that except us and Natasha, and I know Tony and Clint are curious because they noticed us being different.”  
“So they decided they should spy instead of ask?” Bucky asked as he looked not more understanding, but more irritated.  
“They’re not real talkers and they're idiots, so yeah.” Steve finished, nodding to himself in agreement.  
“So what now? Throw out the clock?” Bucky asked.  
“Well yea-“ Steve said as he saw a smile grow on Bucky’s face.  
A mischievous smile like that could only mean a plan.  
“Oh Stevie, please. Now we know about the clock, can we prank them? Just set them on the wrong track. They deserve it after trying to spy on us!” Bucky reasoned.  
Steve laughed, “Of course. How do you wanna do this?"

~  
“Nat, you in on pranking Tony, Clint and Bruce?” Bucky asked Natasha when they were alone with her.  
She tilted her eyebrow, “Duhh, what’s our play?” She asked as she smirked devilishly at the two men.  
The two men explained the whole situation and told her their plan.  
It would be set tonight.

~  
“Okay guys, I’m going upstairs, see ya.” Steve said after dinner.  
“Yeah me too, bye.” Bucky followed.  
Tony glared suggestively at Clint and Bruce, “Yeah I’m afraid we must get back to work. Later.” He told Natasha as the three went up to the lab.  
Natasha took out her phone and texted Steve.  
All set, be there in 10.


	17. Time for payback

“Steve! Listen to me!” Bucky yelled, “I didn’t plant that bug!”  
“You did! You still work for Hydra!” Steve yelled back as he threw a vase at Bucky’s head, he ducked just in time to evade it. “Tony or Bruce would never plant a bug! They know me!” Steve yelled.  
“How can you even think that!” Bucky yelled back angrily, “I thought you were my friend!” Bucky said.  
“Yeah, I thought that too, but apparently I was wrong!” Steve shouted.  
“Guys?! What’s going on?” Natasha said as she came barging in on the two men, ready to fight each other.  
“Bucky’s Hydra!” Steve exclaimed.  
“I’m not!” Bucky said.  
“I knew it. I had a feeling about you, Barnes!” Natasha said.  
“Steve, stop! I don’t work for Hydra!” Bucky yelled.  
“Then why is there a bug in my clock?” Steve said as he rushed towards Bucky. He pushed him down to the floor.  
“Natasha!” Bucky said as his back hit the floor, air being pushed out of his lungs.  
“Steve, stop! You’re hurting me!” Bucky huffed out.

~  
“Now they’re up there we will have to hear what’s going on between those two.” Tony said.  
“Yeah finally. Now hush, I can hear them.” Clint said, focussing on the noise coming from Tony's device.  
The three men were down in the lab hudled around a device they had crafted (Tony did the most work. Scratch that. All of it) to be able to listen and see what Steve and Bucky were up to. The clock was a good idea, Tony thought.  
They just started talking at first. Nothing special. But then Steve brought up the fact he had found the bug inside of the clock.  
The three men looked at each other in shock but kept listening in on the two, hoping they wouldn't be made, or they wouldn't be that mad.  
The conversation between Bucky and Steve took a wrong turn when Steve figured Bucky did it and he must still be Hydra.  
From there on the two were only shouting at each other from across the room. That’s when Natasha came rushing in.  
Steve explained what was happening and Natasha too figured Bucky was Hydra.  
When Steve rushed over to Bucky to slam him down to the ground the three men gasped. This was their fault.  
All three stood up and ran towards Steve’s room as fast as they could, panting when the three came running into the room.  
When they finally got there they were baffled to see that Natasha wasn’t there, Bucky wasn’t either, and Steve was just.. reading in bed.  
He looked up, surprised by the three men coming in, still panting.  
“Is something wrong?” He asked the three.  
“Wha-, where-”  
“I mean-, How’d you-“  
“What the fuck.”

~  
When the three men came running into his room, Steve was already reading in his book, looking calm as ever.  
“Is something wrong?” Steve asked.  
The three couldn’t even talk anymore. Steve wanted to laugh really bad, but had to stick to the plan for just a little while longer.  
Finally Bruce came back to his senses, “Where are Natasha and Barnes?” He asked, eyes wide.  
“Oh, he’s with Nat, could take a while.” Steve shrugged.  
Clint found the ability to talk too, “What?! You let Natasha take care of it?” He asked, disbelief and worry in his voice as he could only guess what Natasha would do to a traitor. Especially one working for Hydra.  
“Why? It isn’t that big of a deal, guys. She just had to do it ‘cause I couldn’t.” Steve said casually.  
“Where are they?” Tony asked. Well, it was more of a demand. He had so much fear displayed on his face.  
“I think in Bucky’s room. What’s all this fuss about, guys?” Steve asked, but didn’t get an answer.  
The three men had already turned around and ran into Bucky’s room, which looked empty.  
“Natasha! Stop what you’re doing!” Clint yelled into the empty looking room.  
Steve had silently crawled up on them, as had Bucky and Natasha, and on the count of three they just yelled really loud.  
Clint, Tony and Bruce just flew up to the ceiling.  
Steve, Natasha and Bucky were rolling on the ground, holding their tummies, which were hurting from them laughing so hard.  
Gladly Bruce didn’t turn green. Red, however, he did. Just like Tony and Clint.  
After a while, Steve got his laughter under control and he told the three they shouldn’t spy on him and Bucky just ‘cause they wanted answers.  
Then he just started laughing again.


	18. A date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm gonna try to update weekly, might be more or less.  
> If there's anything, tips or something you don't like, let me know and I will see what I can do!  
> Thank you!

A week and a half had passed since their little prank. Steve, Bucky and Natasha just went on with their lives.  
Bruce, Clint and Tony didn’t.  
They had secretly declared a prank war on the others. Mostly because Tony didn’t wanna be beaten by two 90 year olds and a woman, possibly also 90 years old.  
The three got together a few times in the lab, getting themselves into a heated discussion about how to beat their teammates with a better prank.

~  
“Buck, please open the door.” Steve pleaded as he stood in front of Bucky’s room.  
“No.”  
“Buck, come on. You’re overreacting.” Steve reasoned.  
“No Steve. This is unforgiveable.”  
“Really Buck? That bad? I guess you don’t want me anymore then? I’ll be gone. Goodbye Bucky.” Steve said as he dramatically stepped away and stumped his feet on the ground, faking him leaving.  
Bucky’s door suddenly flew open, “Stev-“ He squinted his eyes at Steve, “Sneaky.”  
Steve just beamed at Bucky, “Come on Buck, let’s go for a walk.”  
“No. I’m mad at you.” Bucky said as he poked his finger in Steve’s firm chest.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, Buck! It was breakfast! You should’ve gotten out of bed earlier and I would’ve saved you some!” Steve exclaimed.  
“You. Ate. My. Froot Loops.” Bucky said dramatically, “There’s no redeeming from that.”  
“You should’ve gotten your lazy ass out of bed earlier.” Steve said, smirking.  
Bucky just squinted his eyes at Steve again, then turned around and wanted to close the door. Steve stopped Bucky and stepped forward, “Oh come on, let me make it up to ya.” Steve said smirking.  
Bucky scrutinized Steve but then nodded.  
“Dinner. Tonight at eight. I’ll pick you up.” Steve said as he winked at Bucky.  
“Hmm.. Dinner? It’s a date.” Bucky said as he finally smiled at Steve.

~  
“Natasha! Steve asked me on a date! How do people date in this century?” Bucky said excitedly as he saw Natasha, whom he was looking for anyway.  
“Oh come on Barnes. You’ve been dating for what, three months now? And you’re saying you don’t know how to go on a date?” Natasha scoffed.  
Bucky scratched his back, “Well.. ehh, yeah, but, we never really went out on dates..”  
“Yeez, we’ve got some work to do. Come on then.” Natasha said as she walked away from Bucky, expecting him to follow.

~  
“So, any better ideas?” Bruce asked Clint and Tony.  
“What was wrong with the last idea?” Tony asked.  
“No Tony. If we kidnap them they will kick our asses. If we creep up on them they will kick our asses too. And I don’t want my ass kicked!” Clint exclaimed.  
Tony just mumbled something unintelligible, not agreeing with Clint nor Bruce.  
“What if we drug them-“ Tony started.  
“NO Tony!” The others yelled in sync.  
“Well, then you come up with something!” He responded, pissed off at not being able to come up with a prank that wouldn’t lead to a civil war according to Clint and Bruce.

~  
Steve was showering and humming another tune. He did that when he was happy. Mostly because of Bucky. He just made him happy.  
When he got out of the shower he started dressing.  
His newest jeans, hanging low on his hips. A white shirt, kinda tight, and a blue vest, it brought out his eyes. At least, that was what he was told. He put some gel in his hair and he was ready to pick up Bucky. Well, picking him up was just next door. But it's the thought that counts.  
He stepped out of his room and knocked on Bucky’s door, quickly wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He was a little nervous.  
Bucky opened the door, eyeing Steve as he decided to tell him he looked good. Of course he did.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Steve complimented Bucky as he pulled him against his chest to give him a kiss.  
“You smell good.” Bucky said as he snuggled into Steve’s neck.  
“We gotta go, babe.” Steve said as he took Bucky’s hand to lead the way.  
“Where are we going, Stevie?” Bucky asked, letting Steve lead him by hand through the corridor.  
“It’s a surprise.” Steve said, beaming at the thought of where they were going.

~  
“No Tony. We can’t do that either..” Bruce said as he let out a sigh of exasperation.  
“Why not? It’s not like I don’t have the money for it.” Tony reasoned.  
“Tony! We won’t build a new city to prank them. That’s too much.” Clint said.  
Tony just grunted, “You think of something then!” He said as he walked out.  
He really wanted to come up with a good prank, but Clint and Bruce just didn’t agree with anything Tony proposed.  
He had to get someone to help them. Maybe Rhodes, but he wasn’t really a prank kinda guy, more of a serious type. No. No Rhodey.  
Maybe Sam..  
No, he’d be on Steve’s side no matter what. Damn.  
Thor was too far away.. Also, no one knows if Asgardians even know what a prank is.  
That weird guy who shrinks.. What’s his name? Ah, Scott something. He’s a big fan of the Captain.  
Maybe Tony could ask him to help and tell him he can meet Steve afterwards or something.  
Yeah. That’ll work.  
Tony got to calling Scott and a meeting was set up.


	19. Remember me?

“Alright Buck, you can open your eyes.” Steve said, smiling at his date.  
“Finally. Where are-“ Bucky stopped when he recognised where they were.  
Bucky’s jaw dropped, “I.. I remember.. I made you ride the Cyclone here..”  
“You like it?” Steve asked hesitantly.  
“Of course I do, goofball!” Bucky said as he grabbed Steve by his neck to kiss him passionately.  
“Oh sorry! Can I kiss Captain America on the streets?” Bucky asked quietly, quickly backing away.  
“Yes,” A peck on Bucky’s lips, “You can.” Another kiss, "It's a free country, right?" Steve joked.  
Steve and Bucky strolled around for a while before they got seated in a restaurant. It was one of those restaurants that served only Italian food, which Bucky hadn’t yet had the chance to taste.  
The restaurant, named Tottono’s, was mostly known for their pizza’s, so Steve got himself and Bucky a salami pizza. Steve secretly knew Bucky’s favourite was salami. Bucky was about to find out about that again.  
“Hmm, Steve this smells so good!” Bucky said as the pizza was put in front of them.  
“Take a bite, it tastes even better. I swear.” Steve encouraged.  
“Hmmmmm..” Bucky said as he was chewing on his first bite, “This is definitely my favourite food now.”  
“It used to be.” Steve said shyly.  
“You remembered that?” Bucky asked, “That was so long ago!”  
“Yeah, well." Steve smiled, "And not really, I was on ice too for most of the time that passed. The forties feel like it was not five years ago."  
“Oh, yeah I get that.”  
The two ate their pizza’s, having a nice conversation about a lot of stuff. They just kept having topics they hadn't discussed since 70 years ago.  
“You want ice-cream?” Steve asked.  
“Hmmm,” Bucky grunted, “I ate so much already!”  
“Is that a no?” Steve asked smirking, looking at Bucky, who was rubbing his belly.  
“Hmmm.. I need some ice-cream.” Bucky decided finally, nodding his head once as if to tell himself that he indeed needed some ice-cream.  
“I figured. Do you remember what you used to say about ice-cream?” Steve laughed.  
“Ice-cream doesn’t go to the stomach, it goes to the heart.” The two men said in sync.  
They finished their sentence, then both started laughing.  
"Yeah, I remember that one." Bucky laughed.  
A waiter passed their table and they got themselves a banana split to share with two spoons. How romantic.  
They walked out of the restaurant. Their bellies filled and content with going back to the tower.  
They walked back to their car and started talking again once they were driving as if the list of convo topics would never end. Perhaps it wouldn't.  
“Stevie?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I liked tonight.”  
“Me too, doll.” Steve said as his fingers intertwined with Bucky’s.

~  
“Oh, wow. You are awesome, Mister Stark.” Scott said as he met up with Clint and Tony at a burgerplace in town.  
“Yeah, I know. Call me Tony. We need you in on our plan, you in?” Tony asked.  
“You understand the plan, right?” Clint asked, not sure the new guy really understood at all.  
“Yeah. No I’m good. Let’s do this, arrowguy! You promised me I’d meet Captain America, right?”  
“Yes, but this first.” Tony answered.  
They went over the plan once more and parted ways. Scott was supposed to remain a well kept secret for now.  
Clint and Tony arrived at the tower to go get Bruce and finish their plan. It wouldn’t be long ‘till it’d happen.

~  
“Such a gentleman.” Bucky said as Steve opened the door from the car to let Bucky out.  
He offered his hand and Steve and Bucky walked into the tower like that. Like a couple.  
“Had a nice date?” Natasha asked as the two walked into the living room.  
“Yes, very much. Did you know pizza is like, amazing!” Bucky said excitedly.  
“Yes, I did know that actually. Well, good night to you love birds.” She bid goodnight as she headed to her bedroom.  
The pair walked over to their bedroom and Steve invited Bucky in.  
“Buck?”  
“Yes doll.”  
“Did you remember anything these last few weeks? I don’t wanna pressure you and if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. But, at Coney Island, you said you remembered, so I just-“  
“Hey, stop rambling. I did remember some things. I remembered Coney Island tonight. You were afraid. I got you to ride the cyclone with me and you threw up.” Bucky said as he smiled at the memory, "You were mad at me afterwards because you knew you'd throw up. I remember just standing there, laughing at you."  
“I remember flashes of our past. A young blond boy, bright blue eyes, getting his ass kicked. Feverish in bed. Holding me warm in bed. That time we got ice-cream and ate so much, we thought we'd throw up. Not much more I can think of now.”  
Steve smiled fondly, looking at Bucky’s beautiful eyes as he looked into Steve’s.  
“I like remembering you.” Bucky said as he raised his hand to softly touch Steve’s cheek.


	20. Something kinda big

“Tony? Everything in place?” Bruce asked as he finished his breakfast.  
“Of course. All set, everyone ready?” He asked over their comms.  
They all agreed they were ready. Time to put this thing into motion.  
Tony walked over to Steve and Bucky and told them to meet them in the gym in fifteen minutes, because their team was supposed to work on their teambuilding and stuff. Wow, Tony has never said more bullshit than this time, and that for a lie.  
Luckily both men agreed and started getting dressed for it, they walked over to the gym and walked into an empty hall.  
“Alright, where is everyone?” Bucky asked, already irritated he came out of Steve’s room for nothing.  
Tony just came around the corner when Bucky wanted to turn around, “Hello gents, let’s train.”  
“Where’s the rest?” Steve asked.  
“They’ll be late. Come on now. Chop chop, let’s start.” Tony pushed.  
“Hello fellas, why is there no one here?” Natasha asked as she walked in on three men, expecting to see a few more.  
“They’ll be late, I told them. Now, let’s go.” Tony said.  
Bucky squinted his eyes. Scrutinizing Tony.  
“What do we start with?” Steve asked.  
“First we’ll do some warmups. Then we’ll spar a little. That fine with you?” Tony said.  
Both men, and a woman grumbled their agreements and started getting warmed up, running a few laps, punching a bag, jumping a rope, bench pressing, everything within a few minutes. Natasha couldn’t keep up with the super soldiers, but she stood her ground quite well, doing almost as much, just a little slower.  
“Alright, all warmed up?” Tony asked as the men looked at Tony.  
“Yes Tony. Start. And where is the rest?” Steve asked again.  
“Don’t mind them, they’ll be coming.” He waved the question away.  
“Alright, fight me now.” Tony said.  
“You don’t have your suit, Tony.” Natasha said.  
“Well, no shit. Sherlock. I know now why you became a spy. You notice all.” Tony said, smirking cockily.  
“You’ll get hurt fighting us.” Steve reasoned.  
“I won’t. Not with-. Never mind, you’ll see. Now come on.” Tony encouraged.  
“What, Tony?” Natasha asked.  
“Nothing important. You’ll see after I've kicked your asses.” Tony said.  
“Alright. That’s it.” Bucky exclaimed as he threw a punch at Tony, using his metal arm.  
Tony just caught his hand and in one smooth move he pinned Bucky’s arm behind his back.  
“See?” Tony said, releasing Bucky from his grip and putting some distance between them.  
“Tony. What have you done?” Steve asked, glaring at Tony’s hand, with what he had just caught Bucky’s metal arm.  
“Bruce and I were tinkering, threw some stuff together. No gamma radiation though. Bruce was against that.” Tony explained casually, “But I got something out of it, don’t know what it is, just know it gives me more strength. Weird hmm?” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.  
Steve’s jaw dropped, Natasha’s eyes widened, Bucky looked confused.  
“Wha-, Tony. What?!” Natasha finally said quite calmly, but if you'd watch closely you could actually see a vein being close to bursting in her neck.  
“It’s nothing really. It’s like there’s a second person within me. Maybe I can even control it from here.”  
And at that exact moment Natasha felt her arm being pulled behind her back, the same way Tony just did with Bucky. But Tony was standing across of her.  
“Tony!” She yelped.  
“Tony, what have you done?” Steve yelled as he rushed towards Natasha.  
“I just thought about pulling her arm, it worked!” Tony said, looking very happy he just did that. The others didn't share his enthousiasm.  
They were scared as hell.  
Just as they were gonna bomb Tony with more questions, Clint came barging in from the door behind Tony.  
“Guys, sorry I’m-“ But he got cut off when something swept him clear off his feet, slamming him into the ground.  
“Don’t scare me like that! I’m sorry! I can’t control it!” Tony yelled as he tried to get away, “Get away!” Tony yelped as Clint was lifted up and slammed down again.  
“Tony! Let us help.” Steve said, fear written on his face.  
That’s when Bruce ran in, “I heard yelling, something wrong?” He asked.  
“What have you done to him?” Natasha yelled as Clint was dragged across the ground by the unknown force coming from Tony.  
“We call it Scott!” Bruce answered, looking dead serious.  
“Scott?” Bucky repeated, more question like.  
Then the force stopped dragging Clint across the room, and suddenly there was a man standing in the room. He was weird-looking and wearing a suit with goggles, shaped like the eyes of a fly.  
“Hey guys. I’m Scott. Pleasure to meet you.” He introduced.  
“What the f-“ Bucky muttered.  
Tony, Clint and Bruce just started laughing.  
“You-, You shoulda seen your faces!” Clint exclaimed as he kept on laughing.  
“You-..” Steve started but got interrupted by Tony.  
“We pranked you back. Gotcha!”  
The three men just kept on laughing for a while. The others let them. Knowing any interruption would just get them going again.  
Finally, Clint, Tony and Bruce got what they wanted; getting back at the others. Scott finally got to meet Captain America. He really was a big fan. He just couldn’t believe he was real.  
At the end of the day everyone went back to their rooms, Scott returned home, but left his number, in case the Avengers ever needed him.  
He really hoped they would, some day.

~  
“That guy really liked you hmm, Steve?” Bucky said as he was laying next to Steve in his bed.  
“Yeah I guess. Was a big fan. He was nice though.” Steve responded.  
“Hmm.” Bucky just grunted. Looking a bit annoyed at the thought of Scott.  
Steve looked up from his book at Bucky, he turned towards him and lifted Bucky’s chin with his finger so he would be looking at Steve.  
“Now don’t tell me you're get jealous from that, doll.” Steve smirked.  
“Then I won’t.” Bucky huffed.  
Steve snorted, “Oh Buck. Don’t get jealous at that! I’m yours. You know that.” Steve’s voice softened, his eyes did too.  
“I just.. I need you, Stevie.” Bucky said, his voice as sweet as honey. His eyes so honest Steve’s heart ached a little.  
He leaned forward and kissed Bucky, the gesture telling him he won’t go anywhere.  
“Good night, doll.” Steve said, nuzzling in the crook of Bucky’s neck.  
“Night, Stevie.”


	21. A true loves kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter turned out really long. Hope you guys like it anyways!  
> Leave comments or likes, it really motivates. :)  
> Thank you guys!

“Ahhh, it hurts. Make it stop! Please.” Bucky whined as he dragged himself into the kitchen.  
“I’ll ask Tony and Bruce, okay?” Steve offered.  
“I don’t like doctors, Steve.”  
“I know, but they can help. I can’t. Sorry Buck.” Steve said, kissing him softly on his forehead.  
“That helped.” Bucky said as he smirked at Steve who was baking him pancakes now.  
“No it doesn’t.” Steve snorted, “JARVIS, can you ask if Tony and Bruce can take a look at Bucky’s arm?”  
“Of course, Captain Rogers.” The AI responded.  
A while later Bucky was eating his pancakes, sitting next to Steve at the kitchen table when Bucky’s arm started whirring hard. His fist clenched and his arm locked itself down, giving Bucky one hell of a cramp.  
Bucky let out a high pitched screech as he tried to move his metal arm.  
“What is it?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky’s arm with concern.  
“Doesn’t.. move.” Bucky huffed through his clenched teeth.  
“We’re going to the lab now. Can you walk?” Steve asked Bucky as he got up to help him stand.  
“Yeah I think so.” Bucky said as he stood wobbly on his feet.  
“JARVIS, tell them we need them right now.” Steve informed the AI.  
Bucky walked into the corridor, supported by Steve’s steady arms. With every step he took, the pain increased in his shoulder and arm.  
“Steve. I think I’m gonna fai-“ Bucky said as he collapsed against Steve’s chest.  
“Shit.” Steve murmured. Now carrying Bucky bridal style, careful not to touch his left arm.  
“What happened?” Tony asked as Steve came into the lab.  
“We were eating when suddenly it started whirring on its own and then it locked itself in place. Bucky fainted from the pain. Help him, please.” Steve said, his voice breaking a little at the end.  
Tony and Steve made sure Bucky was in a comfortable and safe position on the table in the lab. Bruce had started getting out some tools for him and Tony to work with.

~  
He rolled out of bed, when a sting of pain went through his shoulder.  
“Damnit.” Bucky muttered as he rolled his shoulders to try to relieve the tension and pain. It didn’t help.  
He told Steve, who had suggested to see Tony and Bruce. He really didn’t want to, ‘cause he didn’t like doctors, but it really did hurt.  
Steve had made him some pancakes and he ate them contently, ignoring, and even almost forgetting, about his arm acting up.  
That’s when his arm locked down.  
An incredible white hot pain shot through his whole body, starting in his left shoulder.  
He yelped at the sudden increase in pain as Steve helped him up. Alright, a doctor might be a good idea now.  
They walked through the corridor over to the elevator when the pain increased with every step.  
He saw his vision black out, and just before he fainted he tried to warn Steve.  
Then it all went black.

~  
“What’s happening to him?” Steve called out frantically.  
“We don’t know. We don’t know what’s wrong, we only know it’s connected to his spine, so removal is out of the question. And the arm went on lockdown during your breakfast so the plates moved over each other. We can’t look inside without breaking it open, somehow.”  
“Natasha, get him out, he makes me nervous. We’ll keep you up to date.” Tony said to Natasha, who came right away once she knew what was going on. Steve needed someone right now.  
“No! I can’t leave him, what if he wakes up?” Steve asked.  
“Come on, Steve. They’ll tell us when that happens. Let’s just take a walk or something.” Natasha offered.  
After resisting for a while he reluctantly let himself be taken outside, where Nat and himself sat down in the living room.  
He bounced his knee up and down nervously for what felt like hours.

~  
“Can we get a scan of the arm?” Bruce asked JARVIS.  
“Coming right up, sir.” He answered. A few seconds later there was a scan of the metal arm on the computer next to the table on which Bucky was laying.  
“See anything weird?” Bruce asked Tony, given mechanics was kind of Tony’s expertise.  
Tony waved his arms and the scan became bigger, displayed in the middle of the room, so the two men could easily see all of the tiny details inside the metal arm.  
“This technology is amazing.” Tony said, “Nothing I can’t fix though.”  
Tony started babbling in his mechanical language, so Bruce just focused on getting Bucky to stay unconscious for a little while longer.

~  
Steve was still bumping his knee up and down, so much even Natasha became nervous of it.  
“He’ll be fine, it’s only his arm, and they are smart. They’ll fix this, Steve.” Natasha said, trying to calm Steve down a little.  
“Yeah, I know. I just.. I’m afraid.” Steve said.  
“That’s okay. But it’ll be fine.”  
“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, you are allowed back in the lab.” JARVIS told the two.  
Steve quickly shot up and walked towards the lab, Natasha following him.  
“How is he?” He asked as soon as he saw Tony, but no Bucky on the table.  
He looked around for Bucky, then saw Bruce helping Bucky through a door. He was standing again, a bit wobbly, but he looked fine.  
“Hey Stevie.” He said, looking pale, but itherwise fine.  
“You’re okay?”  
“Think so. Pain’s a lot less.”  
Steve let out a heavy sigh and looked at Bruce and Tony, “Thank you.”  
Both men insisted it was fine, then Nat asked Tony what was wrong with Bucky in the first place.  
“The wiring was loose, we don’t know what from, it just happened. It was still attached to where it was supposed to go, just a little loose. It was just a matter of time ‘till the wiring got loose, really. Now it did. Just a single move caused it, nothing particular. At least that’s what we think.” Tony explained in easy language. Not everyone in this room was a genius.  
“So now he’s gonna be fine?” Steve asked, still clinging to Bucky.  
“Yeah. He fainted from the pain, so no Hydra brain stuff, he’s fine. Keep an eye on him though, if it happens again, we need to know, okay?” Bruce informed.  
“God. Don’t do that again. You scared me.” Steve said as he hugged Bucky and nuzzled his face in Bucky’s shoulder.  
“I won’t. Come on. Let’s go upstairs okay? I am hungry.” Bucky said, rubbing his belly and Steve’s back soothingly.

~  
“How do you guys even eat that much!” Tony exclaimed as the two super soldiers finished their fourth sandwich.  
“We got a wicked metabolism.” Bucky smirked.  
“I know Barnes, but.. don’t you ever feel.. full?” Tony asked as he finished his first sandwich, already having eaten enough.  
“Well, sometimes, but that never lasts long.” Steve filled in.  
“So, how long does that last?” Tony asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, his lips curling in a smirk.  
Bucky squinted his eyes, “About ten minutes, tops.”  
“Bruce, does that mean they can get drunk? Even if it is for ten minutes.” Tony asked the doctor as he smiled devilishly.  
“Ehh, well we can’t know for sure. But yeah, their metabolism won’t be fast enough to process all of the alcohol if they drink enough in a short period of time. It won’t work otherwise.” Bruce said.  
“Let’s put that theorie to the test!” Tony said excitedly. He was going to get those super soldiers drunk.  
“When was the last time you tried to get drunk?” Tony asked.  
Steve looked at Bucky.  
“I can’t remember. Don’t think Hydra took me to a bar to have a couple of beers.” Bucky deadpanned with a neutral face.  
“Right.. How ‘bout you Steve?” Tony asked, squinting his eyes at him.  
“Ehh.. After Bucky fell, I drank a considerable amount of alcohol that night. Didn’t work though.” Steve said.  
“Well, I’m sure gonna try to get you guys drunk. How ‘bout tonight?” Tony asked, smiling.  
“It’s a Wednesday Tony, please do it on the weekend, if you must..” Steve reasoned.  
“Fine, fine, Saturday it is. I’ll ‘assemble’ our team, this is gonna be great!” Tony said as he left the others in the kitchen. He was going to throw a party.

~  
“Stevie? Are you okay?” Bucky asked as he shut the door to Steve’s room.  
“I think I’m the one supposed to ask you that, Buck.”  
“You’ve been quiet today. Somethings wrong.”  
“I was just scared today, is all.” Steve answered.  
“I know baby, but I’m fine. It barely even hurts now, tomorrow it’ll be over.” Bucky said as he walked over to Steve, his hands softly cradling his neck.  
Steve looked up into Bucky’s eyes, his own eyes suddenly full of tears, “I just love you, Buck.” Steve said as Bucky stared back. He moved forward and kissed Steve fiercely, passionately. A true loves kiss.  
“I love you too, Stevie.”


	22. Popcorn time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it.  
> Leave tips or anything in the comments!  
> Thank you!

Yesterday was truly a wonderful night. Steve and himself had kissed; they did that more often but this was special. It felt special. And then Steve had told him he loved him. For the first time (That he could remember). Butterflies fluttered through his belly, his brain stopped functioning and the only thing he wanted was to express his love to Steve. When he didn't know what to say to Steve, he just pressed his lips against Steve’s. His soft lips, the taste of his mint toothpaste, Steve’s warm hands on his hips. It was really too good to be true.  
Their lips parted and he regained the ability to speak, “I love you too, Stevie.”  
They slept in Steve’s bed. Steve liked to be the little spoon. He always was, back in the day. When he was smaller. But it still fit if they put a little effort into it.  
Steve sometimes forgot he was big now. But they made it work. Steve just curled in on himself, making himself a cute little ball of muscles and skin and blond hair, pressing his back against Bucky’s chest.  
“Good night, Buck.” Steve murmured.  
“Good night doll.” Bucky whispered as he pressed his lips to the back of Steve’s neck.

~  
“J, send the Avengers invites to the party for Saturday, right away. Let me know who comes.” Tony said to his AI while he was tinkering in his lab.  
“Yes, sir.”  
After a few hours of working and tinkering on Tony’s never ending projects he asked JARVIS for an update on his guest list, so far Clint, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam and even Phil Coulson were coming.  
Thor couldn’t, said he had to take care of some Asgardian stuff.  
“J, how much booze do we have?”  
“A total amount of 20 litres, sir.” JARVIS informed.  
“What?! That’s not near enough. Order some more, some of the strong stuff for the soldiers, sweet for the ladies, oh, and some vodka for the Russians, you never know what they’ll drink. Oh and beer to start off. Not everyone drinks as much, I guess.” Tony said.  
“Right away, sir. Delivery will be tomorrow morning.”  
“Thanks J.” Tony said as he strolled over to the kitchen. He always forgot to eat when he was busy with his projects.  
“You shouldn’t creep up on spies like that Tony.” Natasha said as she turned her head towards the noise she heard; Tony, coming into the kitchen.  
“It’s not creeping up when you know it’s me, Romanoff. What is creepy though, is you and your extrasensory ears. Like a bat.” Tony scoffed, starting to make himself a sandwich.  
“How’s your party coming along?” Natasha asked as she herself was chewing on a sandwich.  
“Fine, thank you. Booze is taken care of. You think our living room will suffice, right? Maybe it’s too small..” Tony muttered, more to himself, as he looked at the living room.  
“Small?” Natasha scoffed, looking at the room, “It’ll be big enough, Tony. Don’t worry. You’re the one that knows how to party the best out of all of us.” She smiled.  
“Thanks. Well, I should get back to work now. See ya.” Tony said as he made his way back to the lab.

~  
“I hate this movie! I don’t see why everyone likes it so much. God. Put it off!” Natasha complained, sitting on the ground between Clint’s legs.  
“No! I like it. It’s adorable!” Bucky exclaimed as Natasha made a move to put it off.  
“Buck, you’ve seen it twice already. Can’t we see something different?” Steve said as he looked at Bucky, who was somewhat sitting in his lap.  
“Traitor.” Bucky muttered under his breath. Steve smiled at the comment.  
“Let’s watch a horror movie instead!” Clint proposed.  
“Please.. don’t.” Bruce said softly, his grip tightening on the pillow he was almost hugging.  
“I just wanna watch this one! I love the minions!” Bucky said.  
“No more minions. Who’s with me?” Natasha asked, putting her hand up.  
Steve, Tony, Clint and Bruce put their hands up.  
“Really? Even you Bruce?” Bucky asked as he squinted his eyes.  
Bruce smiled softly, “Sorry.”  
In the end no one really agreed on anything, so Clint got his way. A horror movie it was.  
The team ended up criticizing the whole movie; “They should be dead already." "He bleeds too little for such a wound. " "She should’ve staked the place out first!”  
Then the really scary part came on. The last part; would they survive or not?  
Bruce was hiding behind a pillow, Natasha was munching on popcorn, Clint was watching with excitement on his face, Tony was half asleep and Steve was clinging to Bucky, who didn’t seem to be scared at all. Steve was. A little. Maybe a little more than that.

~  
“I won’t ever sleep again.” Bruce said when the movie ended and the credits rolled on the screen.  
“Wimp. That was not even the worst horror I’ve ever seen!” Clint said.  
“Yeah, I’ve even done worse.” Natasha deadpanned.  
“Same here.” Bucky said, raising his hand.  
Steve was silent, just clinging to Bucky’s arm as if his life depended on it.  
Tony was still on the couch, eyes closed, softly snoring.  
“Who’s gonna take Stark to bed?” Natasha asked.  
“Not me, bye!” Clint said, already walking to his bedroom.  
“I don’t think it should be me. Good night.” Bruce said, walking off too.  
Steve and Bucky stared at each other, “No, I did it last time.” Bucky said.  
Steve grumbled, “Great. I’ll do it.”  
He grabbed Tony and lifted him up easily, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom.  
Tony murmured something intelligible and nuzzled into Steve’s shirt, it was adorable.  
“G’night Tony.” Steve said as he gently put him to bed, covering him with blankets.  
“Hmm.”

~  
“Finally. You took long.” Bucky said as he opened the covers to let Steve in.  
“Next time’s your turn.”  
“Yeah yeah. Come here, I’m cold.” Bucky said, softly pulling Steve closer.  
“Hey Stevie..” Bucky said, letting his lips trail Steve’s.  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Buck.” Steve said as he softly kissed Bucky’s lips.  
“What are you doi- Humpff, you’re as heavy as you look!” Steve said as Bucky climbed on top of him to sleep there.  
“I won’t ever get out of here, will I?” Steve said, softly petting Bucky’s hair and rubbing his back.  
“No. Stay.” Bucky said, nuzzling into Steve even more, if possible.  
“I will.” Steve said as he kissed the top of Bucky’s hair.  
“Good.” Bucky muttered as he started to nod off.


	23. The party

Saturday evening arrived. Sam was standing with Steve and Clint, catching up on those weeks they hadn’t seen each other. Sam had been away on a few missions,. Honestly only his wings were needed on a mission, but given Sam is really proud of those things, he said it was the wings and him, or nothing at all.  
On the couch were Natasha and Bucky, talking about Russia and how they liked the country. The politics not so much.  
Bruce was talking to Phil, who had shown up too, with Maria Hill.  
Tony was mingling everywhere and anywhere.  
“Alright fellas, I think it’s time to put your metabolism to the test.” Tony announced, signalling for the super soldiers to come closer.  
“What’s he talking about?” Maria asked Phil, who just shrugged. He didn’t know either.  
“They’re gonna get the super soldiers drunk.” Bruce answered the two.  
“Yeah, let’s do it.” Bucky said, grabbing Steve a drink too.  
After everyone had gotten themselves a drink they toasted. The music went up and everyone started talking again.  
A few hours later everyone was a little more than tipsy, even Steve and Bucky, even if it didn’t last that long for them.  
“Are you drunk yet?” Tony shouted above the music to the super soldiers.  
“Noo!” Steve replied, swaying his hips to the music.  
“He might be.” Bucky answered, pointing to Steve.  
“Am not!” Steve said as he turned to Bucky, poking a finger in his chest.  
“You are. Time to stop drinking, pal.” Bucky said.  
“I am not..,” He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was looking for words, “Drunk.”  
Steve stepped forwards again in attempt to poke Bucky’s firm chest again. Given he was a little drunk, he stumbled over his own feet and fell over.  
“Nice catch.” Tony said as he patted Bucky’s back, who was now holding a more than tipsy Steve.  
“You always were a lightweight, Steve. Not even your super serum could fix that, pal.” He said as he was helping Steve to stand on his own again.  
“I am NO lightweight.” Steve said, pouting at Bucky.  
“Natasha can handle more alcohol than you pal.” Bucky deadpanned.  
Natasha smirked and lifted her glass in agreement.  
“Well, she’s Russian, I don’t know if that’s fair though.” Clint butted in.  
“Yeah. Not fair.” Steve said, slurring his words.  
“Punk. We should get you to bed.” Bucky said.  
“I don’ wanna, Buck.”  
“Yeah, I think I must be going too. I liked tonight, guys. We’ll be in touch.” Phil said.  
Maria thanked everyone for the night too and left with Phil.  
Bruce was already half asleep, so he was just glad to finally be able to go to bed without coming of as rude.  
“Yeah, time to go sleep on that marshmallow again, man. Good night!” Sam said as he waved his goodbye. “Oh, and I’m not leaving.” Sam called behind him, already walking towards his own room.  
“This is not a Bed and Breakfast!” Tony shouted after him.  
After some more chatting, Natasha, Clint and Tony took off too, leaving only Bucky and Steve behind.  
“Are you still drunk?” Bucky asked, walking Steve and himself down the corridor.  
“Noo.” Steve said, still stumbling on his feet.  
“How much is 20 divided by 4?”  
“Well, do you know the answer?” Steve asked.  
“I do.”  
“Then why do you ask me, smartass.” Steve huffed out a laugh.  
“How can you still be drunk? How much did you drink tonight, Steve?” Bucky asked as they reached Bucky’s room, in which they barely slept, but it was closer and Steve’s legs were giving out.  
“Not more than.. Oh.. I lost count.” Steve said, smiling drowsy.  
“Get in bed, Steve.”


	24. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far. Things are about to change though, nothing bad.  
> You'll see! :)

Steve groaned as he turned around, his hand looking for a source of warmth. He didn't find one. There was no Bucky beside him, but the spot were he had been sleeping was still warm, so he must not have been out for long.  
Steve opened his eyes for a quick peek and quickly shut them when he found the light shining in from the window hurting his eyes.  
“Hmmmm!” Steve groaned louder.  
“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, emerging from the bathroom. His wet hair sticking to his face, a towel hanging around his neck, and him only in boxers. He looked damn good. But Steve quickly shut his eyes again.  
“I think I’m sick.” Steve said.  
“Sick? Hmm. How could that be?” Bucky huffed, smirking as he walked over to Steve, sitting down next to him.  
“Yeah Buck, I feel terrible!”  
“That’s called a hangover, you wimp, and I don’t know how much you drank yesterday, but given you’re having a hangover now, it must’ve been a big amount. Don’t do that again.”  
“No I won’t. I hate drinking!” Steve exclaimed.  
“Yeah, for now.” Bucky muttered, returning to the bathroom.

~  
When Bucky walked into his room again, Steve was still in bed, “You should eat something. That always helps.” He advised.  
Steve just grumbled and got up, his blond hair messed up and almost looking as if he'd gotten struck by lightning.  
“You look terrible.” Bucky said.  
“Yeah thanks.” He grumbled in response.  
After Bucky got dressed he and Steve went over to the kitchen, where Steve started eating as if he hadn’t eaten in days.  
“Good morning, soldiers.” Tony saluted as he walked in in his boxers, nothing else.  
“You forgot your clothes, Tony.” Bucky responded.  
Steve just grunted and ate.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Tony said, making himself a coffee.  
“Hangover.”  
“Really?” Tony said excitedly, “I didn’t think that was possible with your serum. That’s amazing!” He said as he sipped his coffee, still wearing nothing but his underwear.  
“It is definitely not.” Steve groaned as he stood up and poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
“Apparently he gets really grumpy when he’s hungover.” Bucky snorted.  
“Tony?” Steve asked as he eyed Tony down.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Why are you in your underwear?”  
“Why not. It’s my tower.”  
“That doesn’t really explain anything.” Bucky said.  
“Well, I was not in the mood for pants. Leave me be, thank you very much.” Tony responded as he made himself some food.  
The three men stumbled around in the kitchen for a while and then sat down at the table, all three shovelling in their breakfast in silence.  
“So, busy today?” Steve asked Tony.  
“Neh, Bruce won’t be in the lab today, said he wanted to get out. Blegh.” Tony said as he scrunched up his face, “So I can tinker or something. Maybe a new project.”  
“Well, maybe you’d like to come and train with us? You need to be able to hold your own when you don’t have your suit around.” Steve said, feeling better than earlier this morning, his hangover was finally wearing off. After feeling like shit for about an hour, Steve was really done with it.  
“What, you don’t think I can hold my own?” Tony said, tilting his eyebrow and smirking.  
“We just thought some training might be good for you.” Bucky butted in.  
“Well, I’m ready to go then.” Tony said smiling.  
“You are gonna get dressed first, just like we are. See you there in twenty minutes okay?” Steve said.  
Tony huffed at that, but did get dressed and was in the gym fifteen minutes later.

~  
“You think he can fight. Like, at all?” Bucky asked Steve as they were dressing for training.  
“Well, with his suit he’s good. Without, I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.”  
“Yeah. We’ll teach him, then.”


	25. Loosen up a little

“Gosh, for super soldiers, you guys are awfully slow.” Tony said as the two walked in about five minutes later than Tony.  
“What? We are on time.” Bucky said, starting to stretch.  
“Yeah. Now, Tony, we’re gonna stretch first, loosen up the muscles and stuff. You know what to do?” Steve asked.  
“Sure, sure. How hard can it be, right?” Tony said as he did the same things as Bucky did, but a little less smooth.  
Bucky and Steve grabbed their toes and ducked as low as they could, which was as if they were folded in half. Tony on the other hand wasn’t that stretchy and got stuck halfway through, he couldn’t even reach his toes.  
“Not so stretchy, hmm? We’ll help with that.” Bucky said as he walked over to Tony.  
“Look, you should relax, you’re way too tense. You just slowly bend over and start reaching for your toes, and every time you go down, just go a little further.” Bucky explained as he steadied Tony’s hips with one hand and pushed on his upper back with the other, pushing him down.  
Steve looked up and licked his lips, bending down again to grab his other foot and stretching again.  
Tony grunted as he came back up, Bucky still standing behind him.  
“Alright, push your back against my chest and just stretch. Put your arms up and stretch them too.” Bucky instructed as Tony pushed his back against his chest. Bucky was currently holding Tony's hips in place as Tony stretched his arms.  
“You’re awful silent Tony, you should stretch your tongue.” Steve mocked as he sat down on the ground, once again reaching for his toes, this time almost in a split.  
Tony couldn’t really focus. Only when Bucky let go of him to sit down himself, Tony spoke up, “Yeah well, I was just bent in fucking half. I’m not that stretchy!”  
“You did fine, Tony. Now sit and stretch.” Bucky ordered.  
After a few more stretching exercises the trio walked onto the sparring mat.  
“Alright Tony, you wanna spar or do some exercises first?” Steve asked.  
“Ehh, exercises is good I think.”  
“Okay, you can train on me. Buck, you’re fine, right?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, ‘s fine. Wreck him.” Bucky said before he winked at Tony. He then walked over to the punching bag and started his work out there.  
“Please don’t.” Tony squeaked.  
“Hands up.” Steve instructed.  
Tony just put his hands up as if the police was arresting him.  
“Tony! That’s not what I meant. Just, put them near your chin, protect your face.”  
Tony just muttered something and placed his hands near his chin, which Steve adjusted to the right position.  
“Alright, now left foot forward and start moving, when I say left or right, you hit my hands with that hand, okay?”  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
After training for about twenty minutes Tony was panting and sweating. Steve had told him to drink some water and then they would go spar.  
Tony hobbled off to get some water and Bucky had walked over to Steve.  
“How’s he doing?” Bucky asked.  
“No condition. Like, none. But he's a quick study and he’s becoming better. Maybe he’ll train with us more often.” Steve said.  
“You’d like that, hmm?”  
Steve just nodded.


	26. Fight back

“So, let’s go sparring. You’ll fight me first, maybe Bucky later.” Steve said as Tony came walking back, panting a lot less.  
“What?” He huffed out. “That’s so unfair, and I’m tired. When are we done?” Tony asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
“Not done until we say so, Tones. Now get in position.”  
Tony grumbled but did as instructed.  
“Look at Steve. His stance his strong, balanced, hands up. Now make a move and hit him just below his ribs.” Bucky said, standing on the side.  
“Just step forwards, watch his movements and attack when you think you can.”  
As soon as Tony stepped forward Steve made his move too. He circled around Tony so fast his head spun, grabbed him, and tackled him to the ground in one smooth move.  
“Too slow, Tony.” Bucky smirked.  
Tony was now totally pinned down by Steve, who was sitting on top of him, pinning Tony's arms above his head.  
“Unfair.” Tony muttered. “Now let me go.”  
“Hmm. I don't think I will, actually.” Steve said, a mischievous look on his face.  
Tony’s cheeks reddened, “Why’s that?”  
“He likes being boss. Control freak.” Bucky said, smirking at Steve.  
Steve finally moved off of Tony and told Tony to fight Bucky now. After that they’d be done for the day.  
“Really? I’ll just be on the ground then.” Tony said, making no effort to stand up.  
Bucky bent down and pulled the man up effortlessly, “Fight.”  
Both men put their hands up and started circling around each other.  
“Come on, Tony. Move forward or I’ll do it.” Bucky said.  
A second later Bucky moved forward, landing a punch on Tony’s arm, he deflected it.  
“Nice. Now move.” Steve said.  
Tony punched Bucky’s arm and deflected a punch Bucky threw. He ducked and punched into Bucky’s side but was quickly swiped off of his feet by Bucky who then sat on top of Tony too.  
“I told ya.” Tony said as Steve laughed.  
“So, we done now?” Tony asked.  
“Well, yeah. But we wanna ask you something.” Steve said as he helped Tony up, “Do you wanna train with us, like, more often?”  
“You can get out of the lab more and learn to fight and, well, we’d like that.” Bucky filled in.  
“Oh.” Tony smiled softly, “Yeah sure, of course. When do you guys train?”  
“Yes? Great, I mean, cool.” Steve said as he scratched his neck.  
“We train about every day, just join us when you want to.” Bucky informed him.  
“Sounds good.”  
“We’ll see you around then." Steve smiled, "See ya, Tony.”

~  
“That went great, right?” Steve asked Bucky after they both had showered.  
“I think so. We’ll see, right? Maybe we should ask him to join us later this week. He’ll be sore, I bet.”  
“Yeah. Good.” Steve hummed.  
“Punk.” Bucky said as he punched Steve on his arm.  
“You looked hot in the gym.” Bucky said as he leaned closer to Steve.  
“Well, I was. What with two men around me. Whatcha gonna do about that?”  
“Hmm, I was thinking, we could skip lunch.” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear as he kissed the spot beneath it, making Steve shudder.  
“Yeah, let’s-, let’s do that.”


	27. Propose a proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway.  
> Let me know what you think and I'll try and update more soon.

A few days had passed, Tony had nagged about his sore muscles, but was game for training with the soldiers again.  
A few days later at least.  
When he could move again without wincing.  
So tonight was Friday night, aka movie night.  
Natasha and Clint were snuggled up in the corner of the couch. Phil and Maria had come over too and were sitting awkwardly on the couch next to Bruce and the couple. Sam was sitting next to them and next to Steve, who was sitting next to Bucky.  
“Tony! Get your ass over here. You wanted movie night so hurry up.” Natasha shouted towards the kitchen, were Tony just came stumbling out off, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands.  
“Slow your roll. Impatient much.” Tony tutted.  
He walked around the couch and grumbled, “I own this house and I can’t even sit on my own couch!”  
Before anyone could respond he just sat himself on a big cushion on the ground between Bucky’s legs and started chewing his popcorn.  
JARVIS started the movie, which was an action movie. Steve already knew this movie night wouldn’t be a quiet one because no one ever agreed with what happened in the movies. Like. Never.  
But then again, he didn't either. Those movies were just nothing like real life, at all!  
Halfway through the movie Bucky started toying with Tony’s hair. Not on purpose, probably just out of habit, Tony told himself.  
Tony leaned in a bit and Bucky just kept doing it for the rest of the movie, which Tony enjoyed.

~  
Steve glanced down at one point and noticed Bucky was petting Tony’s hair, and Tony didn’t even mind. He squeezed Bucky’s side, who then glanced over to Steve, smiling back at the blond.  
He gave Bucky a small kiss on the lips and turned his attention, or at least half of it, back to the movie. The other half was watching Tony and Bucky.  
They looked adorable.

~  
The action part of the movie started and so did the comments. Steve sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear the movie now anyway.  
“He could’ve just stood up! Pussy!” Natasha yelled at the screen as a man got shot twice and ‘died’.  
“No one bleeds out that soon.” Bruce commented coolly.  
“He could’ve easily shot him already! Why do people always wait for the other one to stand up in the final fight!” Bucky said, irritated, "So inefficient." He grumbled at the screen as the good guy waited for the bad guy to get up and resume the fight.  
After the good guy won, got the girl and the credits started rolling on screen, everyone decided to call it a night.

~  
“You looked adorable.” Steve said as he and Bucky entered their room.  
“Yeah.. He even leaned in a little. Does that mean anything? Should we.. maybe-, we could maybe, ask him? Like, during training or, when we’re alone with him?” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, but, maybe we could just-, let’s just be around him some more, okay?” Steve proposed.  
“Sure thing, doll.” Bucky said as he crawled into bed next to Steve.


	28. Let the games begin

“Morning, Sam.” Steve said, taking a seat next to him before starting on his breakfast. No one else was at the table yet, but it was still early. When Steve asked Bucky to go get some breakfast he had just grunted and continued snoring a minute later. So there Steve was, hungry as always, strolling into the kitchen to see his friend sitting there already.  
“Why’re you up?” Steve asked.  
“Matress.”  
“Yeah, too soft. I get it. We can get you a few rocks. Tony has the money for the best rocks on the world. Just ask.” Steve suggested, smiling.  
“It’s too early for sarcasm, Cap.”  
“Sorry. So how are you doing?”  
“Fine. The missions went fine too, nothing much really. The Avengers would’ve finished the mission in like, half a day. We had a week! They’re all amateurs once you’ve worked with you guys.”  
Steve snorted in response, “Yeah, I understand. You know you could’ve just told them no.”  
“They needed my wings, no way they gonn’ get them without me attached to it. Those idiots would’ve crashed themselves into a building. But enough about me. How’s life?” Sam asked.  
“Life’s good. Heard about the pranks with Tony, Bruce and Clint, I assume?”  
“Yeah man. Why haven’t you pranked them back yet?” Sam said as his eyes glinted mischievously.  
“Oh, no. I thought we could just let this end. This will end horribly bad for both the teams if we pursue this.”  
“Oh come on, Cap! Don’t tell me you didn’t like it. And I have just the perfect plan, so you’ll have to help or you’ll be pranked too.”  
“Well, I guess that leaves me no choice.” Steve said smirking.  
“Nice! We’ll talk about it with the others later.”  
“Alright Sam, just.. Don’t end the team, doing this.” Steve said as he stood up to clean his plate, “You joining me for training or what?”

~  
Steve entered the living room somewhere in the afternoon when he saw Bucky sitting on the couch, watching the news.  
“Hey Buck, anything interesting?”  
“Oh yeah!” Bucky said, looking mischievous.  
“Why do you have that smug look on your face?” Steve said as he sat down, squinting his eyes.  
“So, Sam filled me in on this thing he’s planning. Told me you were in on it too. Does Nat know?”  
“Oh, yeah, I mean, Nat doesn’t know yet. Wanna tell her?”  
“Yeah duhh! Let’s go.” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s arm to drag him towards Natasha’s room.

~  
Someone knocked on the door before just stormed in.  
“Hello boys. What can I do for you?” Nat said as she looked at the two super soldiers standing in her room.  
“Hi Nat. Sam’s here, you know that. He also heard about our ‘pranking war’. So, he wanted to prank the others again and we want you in.” Bucky explained.  
“So, you in?” Steve asked.  
“Well, let me think about that. Yes, of course. Let the games begin!” She said, wearing a devilish smile.


	29. Suit up, boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that.  
> But a new chapter has been finished and a second one will hopefully be there too, soon.  
> Hope you like it. Leave likes and comments, if you please!  
> Enjoy.

"Do we have to, Pep? Well, alright. Since you asked so nicely. Okay, I’ll tell them. See you there. Bye, Pepper.” Tony hung up the phone.  
Another charity event to attend to. Great. He hated those. But all of the Avengers were required to come, so that should make things more interesting, especially since Bucky could come too, with him being sort of an Avenger now.  
“JARVIS, tell everyone I want to see them for lunch, 1 p.m.”  
“Right away, sir.”  
“Thanks, J.”  
~

“Buck, please let me go, it’s 10 in the morning! We have things to do.”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on. Let’s go training or something.”  
“I really don’t want to.” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s chest.  
“You were never this lazy. Since when did that happen?”  
“Since you are hot and I don’t feel like doing anything.”  
Steve snorted, “Well, too bad for you. We have lunch at 1 and I want to train.”  
“We can stay here till 1, you mean? ‘Cause I’m planning on doing just that.”  
“You are incredibly lazy.”  
“Yeah.” Bucky mumbled.  
“20 more minutes and I’m kicking you out of this bed. We are going to train then.”  
“I love you.” Bucky said, crawling up to kiss Steve.  
~

“Alright folks,” Tony started as everyone was seated, “Just so you know, I don’t like this and Pepper made me do it.”  
“What is it, Tony?” Natasha asked.  
“We have a charity event tomorrow evening, everyone has to come. You can take a plus one. It begins at 8 and ends somewhere near midnight.” Tony explained.  
“Jep, I think I should get back to Afghanistan.” Sam said as he stood up.  
“Take me, please!” Clint exclaimed dramatically.  
“Come on guys, this’ll be fun.” Natasha said.  
“Buck, you going?” Clint asked.  
“Well, if Steve wants me there, I am.”  
“Of course, I won’t get through the night otherwise. Prepare yourself. It’ll be boring as hell.” Steve said.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with the Captain. Why are we doing this again, Tony?” Bruce asked.  
“Something about world peace, pretty pictures, I don’t know.” Tony said.  
“Great.” Bruce responded.  
~

“You ready, Buck?” Steve asked as he turned the corner, already in his suit, his hair all perfect and his cologne filling the air.  
His mouth opened as he tried to say something, but no words came out, he just stared.  
“You are looking incredibly beautiful.” Steve said as he found his words again, still staring at Bucky, who was now slightly blushing.  
“Thanks. You too, by the way.” Bucky said as he checked Steve out.  
Both men were ready for the charity, wearing a black suit, white dress shirt and a tie. Bucky’s tie red, Steve’s blue. They matched perfectly together.  
Both men walked over to the elevator to go down to meet the rest when Bucky asked, “Do I-, I mean-, can we be a couple tonight or..? I just wanna know for sure.”  
“Hey, no worries. We can, I’ll tell the press about it later. But I don’t care about them, I care about you. Alright?” Steve said as he tilted Bucky’s chin with his finger.  
“Alright.” Bucky responded, leaning in for a quick kiss.  
The elevator dinged and they met up with the rest.  
Clint and Tony were too, wearing a black suit. Clint’s tie a dark purple colour and Tony’s dark red, and, as always, he was wearing sunglasses. Which were very unnecessary, because it was evening already.  
Sam was wearing a dark blue tux, white shirt and a matching blue tie.  
Bruce was wearing a dark grey suit, white shirt and light grey tie.  
Then there was Natasha, looking stunning in a green, shiny dress, fitting perfectly around her body. She was wearing bright, red lipstick. Her hair loose and hanging in perfect curls from her head. And to finish, she was wearing a thin golden necklace with a golden arrow hanging from it.  
“Wow, Nat. You look amazing.” Steve said as they saw her.  
“Thanks, you guys don’t look too bad yourselves.”  
“Thank you very much.” Bucky smirked as he bowed down elegantly.  
“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s go, guys.” Tony said as he stepped into his limousine.


	30. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many more chapters there will be, I don't think more than five. Hope you enjoy it all!

“Are you okay?” Steve asked as he saw Bucky staring at the hall they had just entered after the press and paparazzi and whatnot.  
“Okay? I’m great! This looks amazing, Stevie.”  
Steve smiled softly at Bucky, “Yeah, well. Wait till you’re a few hours in, tell me again then.”  
“Whatever. Let’s get something to drink and then dance.” Bucky proposed.  
“Dance?” Steve stuttered, somewhat feeling nervous all of a sudden.  
Before Bucky and Steve had even made it to the bar Steve got recognised all over. Eeryone wanted pictures and autographs, handshakes and hugs. Bucky stood at the side, watching as the Captain was adored by a stream of people which did not seem to get to stopping anytime soon.  
Steve made eye contact with Bucky and smiled apologetically, "Sorry" He mouthed.  
After what seemed like an eternity for Bucky, Steve got himself freed from the crowd and walked over to the bar where Bucky was waiting for him.  
“Heya fellas, how’s it going?” Clint asked, who was standing next to Natasha.  
“Fine.” Bucky replied grumpily.  
Natasha quirked an eyebrow.  
Steve shrugged, “Doesn’t like the fans, I think.”  
Natasha and Clint both nodded.  
After a few drinks, which did not much for the super soldiers, Natasha grabbed Clint by the arm and dragged him onto the dancefloor.  
“Sorry guys, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” Clint said before being dragged away.  
Both soldiers laughed at that, and then Bucky asked Steve to dance too.  
“Ehmm, well. I don’t know how to-, how to dance.” Steve said as he blushed a little.  
“That’s no excuse! Everyone can dance. Come on!” Bucky exclaimed as he pulled Steve onto the dancefloor where everyone was dancing to a slow song now. Perfect.  
“Are you sure? I’d hate to step on your toes..” Steve said softly.  
“Just move like I do, put your hand here, other one in mine. Now just follow my feet. It’ll be fine.” Bucky said as he took lead.  
~

“You looked good up there. Didn’t know you could dance, Cap.” Sam smiled as the soldiers went up to the balcony.  
“Yeah. Me neither.” Steve blushed.  
“Tony’s up there too, in case you were looking for him.” Sam said as he went down the stairs.  
“Should we-? I mean, we can wait? Tonight’s a good night, but, otherwise too.” Steve said.  
He knew what Steve meant. Their proposal. Should they already do it? What if it was the wrong time? What if Tony didn’t even want to? Oh god.  
“I don’t know. Let’s just talk first?” Bucky said after his thoughts trailed off. Maybe just wait a little longer.  
~

The cold night’s air brushing against his skin was just what he needed. Stupid events. But he’d do it for Pepper. She was still one of his best friends.  
He had his eyes closed while he was listening to the music and the talking inside. He silently wondered what Steve and Bucky were up to.  
He let out a deep sigh.  
“Something wrong?” A voice suddenly asked from behind him.  
“What the hell!” Tony yelped as he turned around, “You can’t sneak up on people like that.” Tony said, pointing his finger at the super soldiers.  
Steve chuckled, “Sorry, Tony. Are you alright?”  
Tony sighed again, “Yes, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t look fine, Tony.” Bucky said, looking a bit worried.  
“Well thanks, Buck. And here I was thinking I looked dashing.” Tony said, rolling his eyes.  
“That’s not what we mean.” Steve said.  
“I’m fine. I just don’t like these events, there’s no fun in them when I can’t get drunk.” Tony deadpanned, “I really don’t understand how you guys do that. Alcohol barely works on you. God, I’d never survive.”  
“Drinking isn’t really a solution. But we know something to make this all fun. Come dance with us.” Bucky said, smirking at Steve and Tony.  
“You asking me to dance? You know I’ll dance you off the dancefloor, right?” Tony snickered.  
“Is that a challenge, Stark?” Bucky dared, already grabbing both men to get down to the dancing floor.  
“It sure is, Barnes. Do you accept it?”  
“How could I not. Steve, you’re judge.” Bucky said as he turned to Steve.  
“What? Not fair." He grumbled, but Bucky gave him a sweet smile and he quickly gave in, "Well, alright then, but this better be good.”  
“I’ll make it better. What are the stakes?” Tony asked, a mischievous look on his face.  
“Stakes hmm? Let’s say.. the winner can pick something for the loser to do for a day. Sound good?” Bucky said.  
“Deal!” Tony said as he dragged both men onto the dancefloor.  
Both Tony and Bucky started dancing, showing off their best moves for Steve to judge.  
“Am I winning, Steve?” Bucky asked while squinting at Tony.  
“Of course you’re not. I’m obviously the better one, right Steve?” Tony said, smirking.  
“It was a tough decision..” Steve said, looking very serious.  
“And?” Both dancers asked.  
“I’ve decided that although both were truly formidable dancers, only one can win, and that one is Tony.” Steve announced, smiling fondly at Tony.  
“What?! Traitor.” Bucky almost hissed, pouting at Steve.  
Steve just shrugged and smiled.  
“Ha! I knew it. Steve knows a good dancer when he sees one, obviously.” Tony bragged.  
“Well, I guess I should congratulate you, Stark.” Bucky said, smiling too.  
“Thank you very much. You know, events are a lot more fun with you guys. I’m thinking maybe I’ll drag you along with me every time!” Tony said, smiling devilishly.  
“Well, with you, I guess it won’t be that bad.” Steve said.  
“Oh and by the way, Barnes. Tomorrow, I own you.” Tony said, looking very pleased with the idea of bossing Bucky around all day.  
“Shit! Don’t make me do your laundry or something!” Bucky complained.  
“Oh, I have something much better planned."


	31. It's the cleaning lady!

“This is so much better than I thought it would be!” Tony exclaimed as Bucky came walking through the door the next morning.  
“Yeah, you look great, man!” Sam said, smacking Bucky on his shoulder.  
Bucky looked him dead in the eye and slowly said, “I hate you.”  
“Don’t look so sad, be happy. We’ve got a wonderful view!” Steve said, smacking Bucky’s ass as he passed by.  
“Oh my god.” Bucky grunted as he walked over to the kitchen.  
The event had ended and everyone had gone home that evening. They had slept, ate breakfast, everything was great. Until Tony came out of his room with some sort of black and white costume. Then it all went to shit.  
So now Bucky was forced into the black and white costume, which was barely his size. It was some sort of cleaning lady costume and was way too feminine for his liking and everyone could stare at his almost bare ass, as a few were doing at the moment.  
“If you guys keep staring like that I’ll turn you into the next Daredevil.” Bucky threatened.  
“We can’t help it, Buck. You just look really good.” Steve said, smirking.  
“Yeah he’s right, good thing you’ll be doing all the work today and we can just enjoy.” Tony said.  
A second later Natasha came in, all sweaty from training, probably. She looked at Bucky, then at Steve and Tony staring at Bucky's ass and shrugged.  
“Should I ask?” She said.  
“He lost a dancing competition, now he’s my slave for a day.” Tony said proudly.  
“Of course he is.” Natasha said, rolling her eyes, “Move, I want breakfast.” She said, shoving Bucky out of the way.  
“Oh no. Please sit! Bucky will do it, right Buck?” Tony asked in his sweetest voice.  
Bucky grunted shortly and started making the redhead breakfast. God he hated this, but he liked it a little too.  
~

“I think maybe you can clean my lab. Dum-E is always making a mess down there.”  
“Yes, sir.” Bucky responded, taking the elevator down, standing next to Steve and Tony.  
The elevator stopped and the three men stepped out, Bucky getting to cleaning while Tony and Steve went into another room.  
“Sit.” Tony said.  
“What is it, Tony? Everything okay?” Steve asked.  
“Yes, fine. I just, wanted to talk to you about something..”  
“Alright, what’s up?” Steve asked, now maybe a little worried. Tony barely talked about stuff. It wasn’t really his thing. The Avengers had found out Tony rather drank his way through his problems. Or any problems, really.  
“I, uhmm.. Are you and Bucky happy?” Tony asked, fidgeting with his shirt.  
“Is that what you wanted to talk about? Well, yes we are. Why do you ask?” Steve hesitantly said.  
“Yes, good. Ehhm.. Just asking.” Tony said, not looking in Steve’s eyes.  
“Come on, Tony. What is it?” Steve pushed.  
“It’s just.. Do you think it’s bad to have change in a relationship?”  
Steve really didn’t understand Tony right now, but well that wasn't the first time that happened, “Ehhm.. That depends on what kind of change.”  
“Oh, yeah.." Tony fell silent, " I'm gonna check if Bucky hasn’t blown up the lab yet..” Tony said as he made his way into the lab.  
Steve could only look confused, why was Tony acting so weird?  
“This okay? I think it looks spick and span in here.” Bucky said as he proudly presented the now cleaned lab.  
“Yeah yeah. It’s fine. Thanks.” Tony said, still fidgeting with his shirt.  
“Everything okay?” Bucky asked, noticing Tony was a little tense.  
“Yes, fine. Ehm, I’ve gotta go.” Tony said before leaving.  
“JARVIS, get the suit ready. I gotta get out.” Tony instructed the AI as he waited for the elevator to open.  
~

“What was that all about?” Bucky asked as Steve walked over to him, both going up to their room.  
“I have no idea.. He asked if we were happy together and if I thought change in a relationship was good. I have no idea what that means.” Steve said, shrugging.  
Bucky tilted an eyebrow, “Our relationship? Maybe.. He was looking at my ass, you know. Maybe we can ask him?”  
“You have a nice ass.” Steve stated, smirking, “But, really? You think?”  
Bucky nodded, “Let’s ask him when he’s back.”  
“JARVIS, notify us when Tony gets back and send him up to our room please.” Steve told the AI.  
~

Tony landed after flying for a while. He was now near a forest, walking over to his cabin. This forest was the place where his father used to take him. Not often though, just once or twice. But the cabin somehow made him feel safe. Away from all of his duties, and it was a place where he could just think without getting interrupted.  
“Play some music, J.” Tony said as he got started on the fire pit, it wasn’t that warm anymore.  
The fire was burning in no time, some music playing on the background as Tony sat himself down on the couch.  
Tony always had this habit of talking to himself when he was alone. He just liked thinking out loud.  
“So, that went well, idiot.” Tony scolded himself, “You should’ve just said something. Now they think you’re crazy.. If they didn’t already..” Tony huffed, letting out a deep sigh.  
“I know that I like them, both. But I am afraid to ask if they like me too. How do I even do that without making a fool out of myself or ruining our friendship? I used to be good at this shit. JARVIS, time?” Tony asked.  
“It’s now 5 in the afternoon, sir.” JARVIS informed Tony.  
“Well, I’ll go back in a while then.. JARVIS, any advice?”  
“From my research, humans seem very fond of having conversations, so I suggest you could talk to them, sir.”  
“You’re right.. But I don’t like talking, can’t I just get a drink?”  
“I would not suggest such actions, sir. They would not improve your situation.” JARVIS said.  
“Rhetorical question, J.”  
“I apologise, sir.”  
Tony waved the apology away. Whatever. But he should get going, and maybe talk to the soldiers if he still had the courage to do so when he got there.  
Tony put the fire out after a while and got into his suit.  
“Where to, sir?”  
“Home.”


	32. Say yes to this

“JARVIS, is he back yet?” Steve asked as he rummaged through the kitchen for something to eat.  
“He is not, Captain Rogers.”  
“Where’d he go..? Would he be alright?” Bucky asked, sitting at the bar in the kitchen.  
“I don’t know, but he will be.” Steve said, “JARVIS, is he on his way back?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“When will he be back?” Bucky asked, staring up at the ceiling out of habit, but never seeing where the voice came from. It was still a weird thing..  
Just at that moment they saw a flash outside. Tony’s suit.  
“Never mind..” Bucky muttered.  
“We should check on him. Make sure he’s okay.” Steve said before he made his way down to the lab where Tony was probably stripping out of his suit.  
Both soldiers went down and looked at Tony, now not clad in armor anymore. The closer they got to Tony the more they could smell where he had been these last few hours. He smelled like the forest and like burning wood. But why?  
“Hey Tony.” Steve said, trying not to spook the man who was now pouring himself a drink.  
“Hi, sorry that I left. I just needed to think.” Tony said shrugging before taking a sip of his drink.  
“You were gone for a few hours, we were worried.” Bucky joined in.  
“I was fine. It’s fine..” Tony said as he zoned out, staring at something non-existent.  
“What did you need to think about, Tony?” Steve asked, a soft expression on his face.  
“It was nothing. I just need to start on this ehh, this project and-“ Tony rambled, but was cut off by Bucky moving in front of Tony, barricading the way to his desk.  
“Tony, talk to us. You can. You know that.” Bucky said.  
“I know. Thank you, but I can’t.” Tony declined, waving the offer away and finding his way around Bucky.  
Steve moved in next, grabbing Tony’s arm and pushing him down on the couch, “Sit.” He ordered.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tony joked.  
The two soldiers sat down on both his sides, both angled towards Tony.  
“Well, if you won’t talk, we will.” Steve said, sharing a look with Bucky, who nodded.  
“What’s up, Cap?" Tony asked.  
“We had a question.” Bucky filled in, “Do you.. ehhm, do you like someone?”  
Tony’s eyebrow shot up and a blush crept over his face, “What..?” He stammered, not having expected that question. Did they know?  
“Do you?” Steve asked.  
“I ehh, I do. Why?” Tony asked.  
“We, ehm. We had another question.. Just, don’t be shy to answer honestly..” Bucky said.  
“What is it?”  
“Do you, ehhm, like us? Both? It’s okay if we’re wrong, we just wanted to know.” Bucky said, a little nervous.  
Tony’s eyes widened, shit.  
“What-. How’d you know..? I’m sorry.. I won’t act on it and I don’t wanna mess things up and- hmmpf.” Tony huffed as he suddenly felt lips on his own. He tried to push away, not knowing how Steve would react, but the metal arm held him tightly. After a few seconds Bucky let go and Tony turned around to face Steve who was, to his surprise, smiling softly, before moving in and softly kissing Tony too.  
“What..” Tony muttered weakly as they broke apart.  
“We kinda wanted to tell you we like you. Both of us.. So, maybe you’d date us too? If you want to, no pressure. We just.. We like you, Tony.” Steve said smiling.  
“You should’ve told me earlier. Been pining for weeks about you, both.” Tony said as he smiled now too, “So yeah, I’d like to date you.”  
Steve and Bucky’s faces lit up, a smile from ear to ear on their faces.  
Steve moved in again and kissed Tony a little harder, making Tony shift until his back was against Bucky’s chest.  
“This’ll be great.” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear.  
Tony could only hum as approval, because he knew, yes it would be.  
~

Tony, Steve and Bucky went on dates Sometimes out, sometimes staying at the tower. They were taking it slow.  
The trio were happy together, they made a good team.  
The others noticed too. Natasha first, because duh, it’s Natasha.  
She came to Steve, because he is the first one to talk if put under even a slight pressure. He had been scolded for being weak by Bucky and Nat, but hey, they were Russians, so that comparison wasn’t really fair.  
So now Natasha knew about them. She told them she was happy for them and she would hold off Clint and Bruce, who were curious as ever.  
It didn’t really take them that long to find out though, maybe three weeks.


	33. Serves you right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not update a few more chapters because I can't stop writing. Hope you don't mind. Also, all the mistakes in these are mine, if you see any, please point them out so I can fix it.  
> Thank you!

“Stay, Tony.” Steve pleaded.  
“We are taking it slow, if I stay I know what’ll happen.” Tony said smirking, pushing Steve back down on the bed.  
“Slow? Tony fucking Stark’s taking it slow?” Bucky laughed, “My ass you are. You’re staying. You can’t say no to Stevie. Look at him!” He said as he closed the door.  
Tony looked down at Steve, who was now staring at Tony with his damn puppy eyes. Bucky was right, no one could say no to that. Not even Natasha.  
“Damnit.” Tony muttered, giving in and moving forward to kiss Steve.  
Bucky sat on the bed too, behind Tony, kissing his neck softly. Making the shorter man’s breath hitch a little.  
“You are as good at dancing as you are at kissing.” Tony muttered as he turned around to kiss Bucky.  
Their kiss quickly got more heated and sloppy, making Steve shift as he watched the two.  
~

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Clint asked as he walked into the empty lab.  
“He is with Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes. He is currently unavailable.” The AI informed.  
“I knew it.” Clint quietly hissed. Clint made his way up to Bruce’s floor and barged in, finding Bruce reading in his bed.  
Bruce looked up and motioned for Clint to explain.  
“Tony’s with them again, please come with me so we can spy on them!”  
Bruce rolled his eyes, “Really? Haven’t we learned that that never really ends well for us?”  
“We have not. Now come.” Clint said, already walking over to the living room.  
“I can crawl into the vents. You should keep watch, tell me if they move so I can either follow or leave. That good?” Clint proposed.  
“Sure. Great. If we get caught, this was your idea.” Bruce pointed at Clint.  
“Yeah yeah.” Clint said as he pulled himself up into the vents.  
Bruce walked over to Steve and Bucky’s corridor and watched if there was any movement, which there was not.  
Meanwhile Clint was silently crawling through the vents, almost above the men’s room.  
~

Bucky pushed Tony down, now lying next to Steve and told them to kiss.  
Steve rolled onto his side and grabbed a hold of Tony’s shirt, kissing him passionately.  
“You look really good doing that.” Bucky all but moaned.  
“Steve’s hands started to trail down Tony’s body, softly touching the skin under his shirt, going down over his abs and tugging on the waistband of Tony’s pants.  
“What was that?” Bucky asked, turning his ear towards the noise he just heard.  
“Hmm?” Tony hummed, breaking away from the kiss he was sharing with Steve.  
“I heard it too, stay quiet.” Steve said.  
They heard another soft thud, coming from above their heads.  
“JARVIS, who is above us?” Tony asked.  
“Agent Barton is, he asked for your location earlier, sir.”  
“Thanks J. Activate defence protocol five-o-six.” Tony instructed.  
“As you wish, sir.”  
“What is protocol five-o-six?” Bucky asked.  
Tony smirked, “It’s to, let’s say, clear out the vents.”  
Suddenly they heard more noise coming from above, Clint must’ve hit himself as he exclaimed, “Auch, what the-!”  
The three men pulled their clothes straight and stepped into the corridor where Clint was now standing, painted purple.  
“Tony! What is this!” He exclaimed.  
Tony could barely hold back his laughter, “So you'd stop snooping around. Purple’s really your colour.”  
Bucky and Steve couldn’t hold their laughter and started laughing at the sight of a purple Clint.  
“It really is your colour!” Bucky laughed.  
“Assholes. This better come of.” He snarled at Tony.  
“It will. Give it a day or two.” Tony said, now laughing too.  
Bucky and Steve cracked up again after that comment, howling with laughter and tears streaming down their face.  
Bruce was still standing around the corner, laughing too, because Clint got what he deserved. He stepped into the corridor and joined the others, “Sorry guys.” He apologised to Bucky, Steve and Tony. “Serves you right.” Bruce now said to Clint, still looking very purple and very pissed off at the idea of walking around purple for a few more days.  
“I’m gonna take a shower.” He grumbled before walking off.  
Bruce had left too, and now it was just Steve, Bucky and Tony alone again.  
“We should go make dinner. I think it’s our turn, Buck.” Steve said.  
“Uhg. I hate cooking. Why do we do this again? Tony could afford the whole McDonalds company if we wanted. Can’t we do that?” Bucky whined, making puppy eyes at Tony.  
Tony smiled, “For you-“ But was cut off by Steve.  
“No. We’re eating healthy because we are damn superheroes, we need to be in shape.” Steve lectured.  
“Uhg, I’m no superhero. I’m the damn Winter Soldier and I can eat what I want.” Bucky said, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.  
Tony laughed at that, “You can not. Look at you,” He cooed while pinching his cheeks, “you are adorable. No assassin should be that adorable.”  
At that moment somehow Natasha walked through the corridor shouting “I am.” Before disappearing again. That women was scary as shit.  
“How is she always everywhere?” Tony asked, staring at the corner she just disappeared from.  
Bucky grinned, “Russian state secret.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, “Let’s go.”


	34. Dinner time!

“Bucky! I-, how-, Jesus Christ!” Steve exclaimed, looking at the mess that was the kitchen.  
“How do you manage to mess this up in a matter of minutes?” Steve said, looking at the counter, which was now covered in flower. The cupboard, which was covered in eggs (what the hell, Bucky?!). The floor, which was covered in more flower and milk and other known and unknown substances, and he wasn’t even beginning to describe the furnace. Let’s say it looked like a bomb had exploded. No, it was worse. A bomb wouldn’t have caused this much mess.  
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at the kitchen.  
“I can explain.” Bucky said, raising his arms in defence.  
“Do I want to hear this..? We were making pancakes, Buck. How do you mess that up?”  
“Alright, so I was getting the flour from that shelve over there,” Bucky said, pointing at the shelve, “then the stool I was standing on broke, so I made somewhat of a dramatic fall down. And given someone,” He glared at Clint, who was still half purple, “hadn’t closed the flour totally, it went flying. So that’s why. And the milk is on the floor because I was trying to clean up the flour and I bumped into the milk and I couldn’t catch it so there it was.” Bucky explained, shrugging as if this was normal.  
“And the eggs?” Steve asked, looking at the cupboard where it was dripping off of onto the floor.  
“Yeah that wasn’t my fault. Sam dared me to throw the eggs as hard as possible to go through the wooden door. Then Bruce told me it wasn’t possible, so I had to try.”  
“What?! Oh my god, I’m surrounded by idiots. You can’t throw eggs through wood-“ Steve exclaimed as Bucky butted in, “Yeah, we noticed.”  
“Sam! Come on, man. I expect you to be the least of my worries.” Steve told him, looking highly irritated by all this.  
“Sam, Bruce and Bucky, you made this mess, you clean it up.” Steve said in his stern voice.  
Tony snickered, “Oeh, I’ve got an outfit for that. Wanna try it again, Buck?”  
Natasha, having been quiet up until then, snorted, while Bucky just rolled his eyes.  
“I’m hungry. Let’s get take-out, please?” Tony asked, pouting at Steve.  
Steve, still having his arms crossed, sighed, “Fine. But no McDonalds.”  
“Agreed. I’m choosing!” Tony exclaimed before anyone could make any suggestions.  
“Fine.” Clint scoffed.  
“It better be something I like.” Natasha said, glaring threateningly at Tony and squinting her eyes. She was incredibly scary. And so they ended up eating Natasha her favourite, KFC chicken.  
~

After dinner Tony, Bucky and Steve went back to Tony’s bedroom.  
“How are you that bad at cooking?” Tony asked Bucky, snickering a little.  
“Yeah, cooking’s not my thing. Leave a guy alone.” Bucky grumbled.  
“Ahhw, now don’t be mad. I’ll make it up to ya. You know, I might stay tonight.” Tony said, scratching his back and blushing a little.  
“Good. Now, let’s go to bed. I’m tired.” Steve said, taking both his boyfriends by the hand and dragging them down into the bed with him.  
Now Steve was sandwiched between Tony and Bucky.  
“Why am I not in the middle? I like being the centre of attention.” Tony pouted.  
Steve turned to face Tony, “Alright, but only because you’re staying for the first time. Now move over.” Steve said, moving towards Tony.  
“Jeez, hold on a sec. Woah, take it easy, I was moving already.” Tony said as Steve had half thrown him into the middle.  
Now Bucky turned towards Tony, “I’m glad you’re staying.” He said before kissing his nose softly.  
Tony giggled in response, “Me too.”  
Then Tony felt arms around him, Steve’s arm from the left side, Bucky’s from the right, making him practically the ham in a supersoldiersandwich. He should name a sandwich like that. It sounded good, he thought.  
“Now sleep. We’ve got plans tomorrow.” Steve whispered.  
“I don’t want any plans, I just want to lay here until December comes.” Tony whined.  
“It’s March, Tony. We can’t stay that long, it’s actually impossible.” Steve responded.  
“Nothing’s impossible.” Tony said, grinning at that. He had taken being with Steve, Bucky or both as impossible, and look where he was now.  
“Why until December?” Bucky asked.  
Tony’s smile grew wider and in a soft but excited voice he squeaked, “Christmas!”  
Both Steve and Bucky smiled in response. The three of them were now laying in a comfortable silence until Steve yawned and stretched, afterwards putting his arm back around Tony's waist.  
“Goodnight Stevie, Goodnight Buck.” Tony yawned, kissing both of them.  
“Goodnight, dolls.” Bucky said, scooting a little closer to Tony.  
They didn’t get an answer from Steve, who was already snoring lightly.  
Tony snorted, “Is that normal?” He whispered to Bucky.  
“It kinda is. He sleeps real fast when he’s comfy.” Bucky explained.  
“Ahw, then it’s adorable. Night Buck.” Tony said before grabbing Bucky’s hand and falling asleep like that.


	35. It's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter is done! Honestly, I'm proud of myself for finishing it, and I'm happy too! I really hope you all enjoyed it. If so, please leave kuddos and comments. That would make me feel very appreciated.  
> Thank you guys for reading!  
> 

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and in the blink of an eye it was finally Christmas eve.  
Tony was overjoyed, bouncing around like a child waiting for Santa. He had gone all out on Christmas this year with his boyfriends, his friends and fellow teammates.  
The Christmas tree was about 12 feet. Fully decorated with all the decorations money can buy, which for Tony, is a lot.  
Tony was way too pumped to really fall asleep that night but he went to bed with his boyfriends anyway. He just liked being near them, whether they were awake or not.  
These last months had been the best months of Tony’s life. He gained two best friends. People he could trust, talk to, work out with, laugh with, and even love unconditionally. Everything was perfect.  
And that’s another reason why he wanted it to be Christmas already. He knew that with his boyfriends on his side, nothing could go wrong.  
After a while of just laying silently between his boyfriends (he kinda ended up claiming the spot between them) he dozed off, only to wake when the sun was shining again.  
He saw the sun and immediately stood up, “Yes! I’m making pancakes. See ya in a bit.” He said happily as he walked over to the kitchen.  
“How is he awake yet? Normally it takes like a pot of coffee..” Bucky grumbled, rolling closer to Steve and nuzzling his neck.  
“Christmas, that’s how.” Steve muttered back in response, pulling Bucky closer and enjoying his warmth.  
“I hope he likes our present.” Bucky said.  
“Of course. He’ll love it.” Steve said, self-assured.  
They enjoyed the warmth of each other and the bed for a few more minutes before Steve rolled over, “Come on, can’t let out prince charming wait.”  
“Uhg, alright.” Bucky grunted, rolling out of bed and waddling over to their shared dresser.  
“Where are the sweaters?” Bucky asked, looking in the dresser.  
“Here. Don’t get them dirty.” Steve warned, handing him a red sweater.  
They both dressed in their sweaters and sweatpants before walking into the kitchen, smelling pancakes already.  
“Hmm, that smells good.” Bucky moaned.  
“It looks good too.” Steve hummed, looking at the back of Tony in the kitchen. He was still making batter, only dressed in his underwear.  
“Finally. Was afraid you’d fallen asleep on me. Here, first batch’s ready.” Tony said as he turned around.  
“What?” Tony asked, already laughing, “You guys look adorable! Where’d you get that! Can we make that our merch?” Tony rambled, looking at the soldiers in red sweaters. On the front of them was a knitted heart with their names in it.  
“Nope, this ones just for us. And you.” Bucky said, pulling out one more sweater and pulling it over Tony’s head.  
“Fits perfectly.” Steve commented.  
“Thank you, guys! It’s so soft. Now eat. Pancakes are growing old.” He laughed, washing his hands before taking place (once again) in-between the soldiers.  
“They taste amazing, Tony. And Merry Christmas.” Steve said, kissing Tony softly on his lips.  
“Yeah, Merry Christmas, doll.” Bucky said, kissing him now too.  
~

“Can we open the presents now?” Clint asked, sitting on the couch and staring at the presents under the tree.  
“Not yet. Wait till everybody’s here.” Steve said.  
“Who’re we waiting on?” Bucky asked.  
“Tony and Natasha, but they’ll be right here.” Steve answered.  
Around the tree were now a bunch of people. Steve, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Phil and Maria, all waiting for Tony and Natasha to make an appearance.  
The elevator door opened and the pair stepped out, “What’s up?” Tony asked casually.  
Clint squinted his eyes, “You’re late. For presents. On Christmas.”  
“So? Let’s begin!” Tony said cheerful, walking over to Steve and Bucky.  
“Everything okay?” Steve asked.  
“Yes, great. Everything’s great.” Tony responded.  
“Who’s first?” Bruce asked, looking at the pile of presents with names on them.  
“I suggest we all get a present for ourselves and open it on the same time. Is that okay?” Sam suggested.  
Everyone agreed and started digging for their presents. It took a few minutes but after everyone had one and had sat down they agreed they could open them now.  
“Oh gosh, I love this thing!” Natasha said, holding a sword of some kind.  
“I can get you some lessons if you want. She’s named Colleen Wing, you’ll like her.” Tony said, happy Natasha liked her gift.  
“Woah man, is this what I think it is!” Sam said, looking at his present, still laying in a big box.  
“Yeah, I redesigned it. You can test it soon, hope you like it. Be careful though, this one’s more powerful and has more extras on it.” Tony explained as Sam was looking overjoyed at his new set of wings.  
Clint stood up and unfolded his bow, “Amazing! It’s so light. But really, black and purple?” Clint said, giving Tony a look.  
Tony smiled, “It suits you.”  
“Thanks, Tones.” Clint said, looking sincere.  
“Tony, what is this?” Bruce asked, a key dangling from his finger, a Hulk action figure as keychain.  
“It’s an action figure, Bruce.” Tony answered sarcastically.  
“What’s the key for?” Bruce asked.  
“It’s for a lab. Your own lab. It has all the tech and toys. I’ll show you soon.” Tony explained.  
Bruce’s eyes grew bigger, “You got me a lab? Jeez Tony, that’s a bit much, don’t you think?”  
Tony waved his comment away, “You’ll be doing us a favour with your work.”  
“Thanks.” Bruce said, smiling shyly.  
“Tony, you didn’t get me a lab too, did you?” Steve asked, dangling a key from his finger too, a Captain America action figure hanging next to it.  
“Would you want one?” Tony asked, smirking, “No, it’s for a studio, it’s downstairs so you won’t really be needing the key, but it’s more of a symbol.”  
“A studio?” Steve asked, tilting his eyebrow.  
“Yes dummie. For your art. You can paint, draw, whatever you want.” Tony explained.  
Steve’s eyes lit up, “Oh really? That’s amazing Tony! Thank you.” Steve said, crushing Tony in a big hug and kissing him on the cheek.  
“It’s nothing.” Tony said, blushing.  
Bucky gasped, “Is that a-.. So am I an-? Wow.” He said as he took out what looked like a costume.  
“It’s tailored to fit you. And yes, you are an Avenger now. Congrats.” Tony said.  
“It’s amazing Tony! It looks so cool, can’t wait to try it on!” Bucky exclaimed, looking at the dark fabric.  
“Tony, now it’s time for your present.” Steve said.  
“It is? Yay!” Tony said, smiling.  
“It’s a shared one, from all of us. Be careful with it.” Bucky said, grabbing the last box from under the tree.  
Tony sat down with the box, which was quite big, as he opened it.  
He looked down into the box and squealed, “Oh my! Is that a-? Is that mine?” He asked as he lifted a puppy out of the box.  
“Oh gosh, you are adorable!” Tony cooed as the puppy started licking Tony’s face.  
“It’s a Giant Schnauzer. His kind is known for its intelligence, kindness, loyalty and how strong willed they are. Sound familiar?” Steve asked, petting the puppy.  
“It’s a he by the way.” Bucky informed, “And it is yours. He needs a name too.”  
“God, he’s adorable. Your fur matches my hair colour.” Tony said to the puppy, hugging him close to his body.  
“You like him?” Clint asked.  
“I love him! And I think I’ll name him Peter. Yeah, it suits you.” He said, scratching behind the dogs ears.  
“Guys, this is an amazing gift. Thank you all so much!” Tony exclaimed.  
~

Christmas had passed and everyone had tried out their gifts.  
Tony now had Peter by his side, every hour of the day. The puppy was adorable and indeed really smart, as it was already learning new tricks every day.  
“Peter! Come eat.” Tony called as he put down a bowl of puppy food on the floor.  
He heard the puppy bark once before running over towards the bowl and starting to inhale his food.  
“Good boy.” Tony said, petting him before taking place on the table next to his boyfriends.  
“Hungry?” Steve asked as he put a plate in front of him.  
“Yes, starving. Please tell me Bucky hasn’t touched the food. I don’t want food poisoning. Again.” Tony deadpanned.  
“I’m sorry! But no I didn’t.” Bucky said "Steve wouldn't let me.."  
“Good. Thanks, Stevie.” Tony said, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.  
“I love you guys so much. You know that, right?” Tony asked after they all sat down.  
“Yes we do. And we love you too.” Bucky said.  
“Yeah, we love you, Tony.” Steve followed.  
“Good, ‘cause I love you.” Tony said, smiling happily.  
At that moment Peter barked, asking for attention.  
“And we love you too.” Tony cooed as he petted Peter.

The end.


End file.
